Ask The Princesses!
by samusaran101
Summary: Ask the three princesses-and Goombella-questions in your reviews/PMs! Kay? GOOD! I suck at summaries... just ask some random question!
1. Chapter 1

Ask the Princesses!

Peach: Hello, everyone! I am the beautiful, ravishing Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom! And I would like to welcome you to ASK THE PRINCESSES!

Daisy: …why do YOU get to say it?

Goombella: (sarcastically) Because she's the 'beautiful, ravishing Princess Peach'.

Rosalina: Um… well, you reviewers out there may ask us four princesses any questions you desire.

Peach: I was going to say that! (pouts)

Goombella: TOO FUDGING BAD!

Daisy: Move over, losers, it's my turn! You can ask us humorous, dramatic, or any other crappy genres of stuff to ask us…

Peach: This calls for a… DANCE PARTY! WHOOOOOO!

(Peach and Goombella dance while Daisy cartwheels across screen)

Rosalina: Ah… as a fellow friend who is familiar with this torture, I must warn you innocent Internet writers, questioners, and readers that this contains intense insanity, stupidity, language, and… I guess that's it…

Peach: You dance like a cow!

Goombella: WHAT DID YOU SAY?! (throws lamp at Peach)

Peach: IT'S ON, WOMAN!

(Both women tackle each other)

Daisy: Cool, girly girl fight! (takes out popcorn)

Rosalina: …and perhaps some scenes of violence… so just watch your back. Please, do NOT, DO NOT, insult Daisy in any way possible. She will kill you. I'm serious. Think of the children!

Daisy: (cracks knuckles) Think of yourselves! I'm going in! (jumps into tackle fight)

Rosalina: Oh my… PEACH, PUT THAT VASE DOWN RIGHT NOW! So, you have been warned. Now, if you excuse me, I have three crazy friends to stop from killing each other. Thank you for your patience. DAISY, PUT THE GUN AWAY! YOU'VE ALREADY BEEN ARESTED TWICE!

***Have fun, people! And leave a review!***


	2. Chapter 2

Ask the Princesses!

Dimentio56: Hello and welcome to this weird fanfiction I have been forced to cooperate in…

Rosalina: I know how that feels…

Peach: Oh come on, Rosie! This'll be fun! Right?

Rosalina: Erm…

Peach: (eyes glow red) _**RIGHT?**_

Rosalina: (sweat drop) RIGHT!

Peach: Good. Daisy, read the first questions!

Daisy: I don't wanna! (pouty face)

Peach: Whatevs … Goombella, you do it.

Goombella: …fine. (reads)

_I actually read a bio on this website that said, and I quote, "… Daisy is just a stupid, ugly, knock-off Peach! She should go kill herself! PLEASE go jump off a building [;] I'll even push you!" I know the name of this person, but for safety reasons, I won't say who._

_Rosalina: Have you ever eaten a peanut?_

_Daisy: Did you know that sloths can swim 3 times faster than they can move on land, can hold their breath for up to 40 minutes when there is nowhere to hide?_

_Peach: …Give it to me straight, do you like being kidnapped?_

_All I can think of. Now to play the Waiting Game!_

_-Great Mistake _

Daisy: (Breaths loudly while eyes glow red)

Rosalina: Oh dear…

Daisy: (calms down)

Goombella: …is it just me? Or do I hear no cursing, shouting, murder, screaming, and raging?

Daisy: WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! (Not you, GM! XD)

Goombella: Never mind…

Daisy: I'll have you know, random person who the 'mistake' dude described, that I am NOT like Peach in any way! I am NOT stupid—

Rosalina: Did you know the second part about the sloths?

Daisy: …well I'm not ALL smart… BUT! I'm not done! Ha! I'd love to see you try to throw ME off a building! And people say I'm beautiful! Though I don't want to be…

Goombella: Just because they say it doesn't mean it's true.

Daisy: (eye twitch)

Dimentio56: Um… next?

Rosalina: That's me. A pee nut? Why would I eat a nut that contains urine?

Peach: … all right… I know you're new to all these different types of earth foods, darling, but seriously?

Rosalina: What?

Peach: I'll explain later… WHEE! My turn! (reads question) Do I like being kidnapped? Of course not! Though Bowser is rather friendly—

Bowser: Yay!

Peach: I will always love Mario.

Bowser: Aww…

Rosalina: Here comes the next one:

_Hey princesses! I have several questions for you all…_

_Peach: Pink isn't exactly my taste of color, but it looks great on you! Anyway, why do you ALWAYS get kidnapped? Do you have "KIDNAP ME!" taped to your back? And why don't you take self-defense classes? If you could save the Mario Brothers in Super Princess Peach, why can't you defend yourself?_

_Daisy: You're a sportsy tomboy, aren't you? I love how you can defend yourself in dire situations! Why are you only in Mario Spinoff games? The only non-spinoff game you were in, you got kidnapped by an alien 666 times uglier than Bowser! Speaking of, how's Sarasaland?_

_Rosalina: You're so pretty! Do you want to appear in other Mario games, or do you prefer to stay out of the spotlight? And what are your TRUE feelings on Mario? *Hides behind a wall while Peach rages*_

_Goombella: I love your personality! Your sassy attitude reminds me of me back then. If you had to date one person, who would it be: Lord Crump or that weird "Disco Freak" with the purple hair that stalked you in TTYD?_

_-iSqueakers_

Peach: HOW CAN YOU NOT LIKE PINK?!

Daisy: It's easy. You take a good look at the color, beam, and get the hell out of the area.

Peach: O_O No offense, dear, but you've got problems. Even more than Goombella.

Goombella: Say wha?

Peach: Well, thank you very much, Miss Squeakers! Mario says the color matches my complication!

Rosalina: I think you mean 'complexion'…

Peach: … whatever. And no, I don't have anything taped to my back. See?

Goombella: Oh god… you're not going to do that thing you did with Mario that I was spying from the window yesterday night, are you?

Peach: … if you want to live, dear, I suggest you shut up.

Goombella: 'Kay…

Peach: I am anti-violent. The only reason I saved Mario was because of all the pressure.

Mario: I thought it was because you loved me!

Peach: OF COURSE IT IS, SWEETIE!

Daisy: (pats Mario) That's okay, Mario. Just believe what you want to believe…

Mario: O_O

Daisy: MY TURN! Yes, I am a tomboy! And damn proud of it! To be honest… that's a VERY good question, Squeakers. I guess some people just don't appreciate me enough to give me my own game… (sniffs)

Goombella: Or they just don't appreciate you at all.

Daisy: (glares) Whatever. Yes, Tatanga was ugly. And Sarasaland is doing great!

Rosalina: Me? Pretty? (blushes) Why, thank you! I don't mind being in Mario games at all. I would like to be in more, actually. I just don't like the idea of being a main character. And… my true feelings on Mario? Well… between you and me, I love him—

Peach: WHAT?!

Rosalina: AS A FRIEND! Yes, that's what I was going to say! Haha… (nervous smile)

Goombella: Mm hmm. Yep. Sure. Now, my turn. I remind me of you, huh? Uh… thanks? And I've got to go with Lord Crump. That disco bastard was such a perv…

Dimentio56: Next:

_Daisy was in the Big House like Mario once… XD_

_Peach and Rosalina: You two ARE real blondes right?_

_Daisy: Have you ever killed someone once?_

_Goombella: I forget who are you? _

_-CandyGirl4226_

Daisy: I certainly was! (puffs out chest) Uh… what does that mean?

Rosalina: Real blonde?

Peach: It means you don't dye your hair.

Rosalina: Oh. In that case, yes, I am a real blonde. I hear people say blondes are rather ditzy around here… which I am not. I'd like to have a long talk to the person who created that ridiculous lie…

Peach: I'm a real blonde too!

Daisy: Have I killed someone? Well… I've gone to prison twice. Once for 'severely injuring the president'.

Rosalina: Oh my…

Daisy: What? He hated me anyway.

Goombella: (snicker) He hates you now.

Daisy: … and the other was for 'child abuse'.

Peach: Ah, yes… that was a rather… interesting day at the park…

_**Flashback**_

_***Six Years Ago…***_

_(Daisy buys chocolate ice cream) Thanks, random guy!_

_Peach: You got chocolate? I got strawberry! It's pretty and pink! Hee hee! (Girlish giggle)_

_Daisy: You like that stuff? It tastes like manure and crap mixed together. (drops ice cream) Aw poop… (just stands there)_

_Peach: Daisy! That's littering!_

_*Little boy walks by* An ice cream cone! Covered in dirt! I shall throw it away! _

_Daisy: MY ICE CREAM! (punches him in the face)_

_**End of Flashback**_

Rosalina: Interesting indeed…

Daisy: He stole my ice cream!

Peach: He was throwing out your garbage!

Daisy: … whatever. So no, I've never killed anyone. But I've been damn close to it!

Goombella: Who am I? I would give you a description of my life—ugh, why should I even lie to you fools anymore?—no, I wouldn't. I'm Goombella. That's it.

Dimentio56: You girls are insane… first I work with that disturbed Samus Aran 1-0-whatever and now you. Well, at least she's not here…

Samusaran101: Hey! I'm Angela!

Dimentio56: I REALLY don't care… alright here's another stupid question bundle:

_Lol_

_Rosalina: would you ever get a tattoo? If so what of_

_Daisy: Are you a southern bell?_

_Peach: Are you in the underground fighting ring?_

_Goombella: 666_

_-Yoshi with a Mustache _

Daisy: Hey, it's the weird yoshi with the facial hair!

Goombella: You know her? Yo, that's scary.

Daisy: She was on Ask King Bowser and the Koopa Kids!

Goombella: Who is Bowser?

Peach: Long story…

Rosalina: No, I would not get a tattoo. The human flesh is delicate and must be treated with only the finest care. However, if I did get one, it would be a Luma.

Daisy: Am I a southern bell? No! I'm ITALIAN!

Goombella: (smirks) Where's the accent?

Daisy: YOU KNOW NOTHIHG! O_O

Peach: No, we're in the upstairs bedroom in my castle! I wish you'd brought that up sooner… this place is all messed up now…

Goombella: I went to kindergarten. I know how numbers work. And no, I am NOT 666 years old! I'm twenty.

Daisy: (sarcastically) Good for you.

Samusaran101: I wanna read the next one! YAY!

_Goombella: You're awesome! Can you get me a miner hat like yours in Paper Mario 2?_

_Rosalina: you are my favorite princess! Why do you cover your eye with your bang?_

_Peach: Can you give fashion tips? And you and Mario are the best couple EVER!_

_-Jeanette Violet_

Goombella: Heh, finally someone realizes my awesomeness…

Daisy: You wish… (cough)

Goombella: (scowls) Here's a hat. It's an exact replico.

Rosalina: I think you mean 'replica'.

Goombella: … whatever.

Rosalina: Why do I… well, you see… ah… it's hard to explain. I wear my hair like this because…

Everyone except Dimentio56 who is rolling his eyes: YES?

Rosalina: I can't tell you…

Dimentio56: (sarcastically) Aw too bad. Next.

Peach: Of COURSE I can give fashion tips! It's a hobby! And yes, Mario and I are a cute couple, aren't we?

Mario: (hissing) Not for long!

Goombella: Hehe… here's one from Dimentio charming… something.

_Ok… so… epic chapter! _

_Peach: what's your opinion on Link?_

_Daisy: do you… or do you not like Bowser?_

_Rosalina: u are my favorite out of the four… so how did you manage to be so polite and graceful… yet badass and epic?_

_Goombella: Would you gate Goombario?_

_That is all…_

_-Dimentio charming magician96_

Peach: Link? He's HOT!

Mario: DAT'S IT MISSY! I'M BREAKING UP WITH YOU!

Peach: (watery eyes and pouty face) R-r-really?

Mario: No… you're so beautiful that I can't resist you, honey!

Peach: GOOD! (slaps Mario)

Mario: Ouchie…

Daisy: Bowser? I like him as a friend.

Peach: YOU'RE FRIENDS WITH THAT FAT JERK?!

Daisy: WHAT? NO! WHO SAID THAT?

Rosalina: Ah, my turn… Thank you, good sir. When I think of myself, I don't usually think I am 'badass' or 'epic'. My powers are rather experienced, so that is why. I was raised in a world where if you said one impolite word you'd be thrown to wolves, so… yes.

Goombella: Date that old chump? HAH! You make me laugh, other version of Dimentio!

Daisy: He looks like you though…

Goombella: … (punches)

Daisy: HEY! (tackles Goombella)

Peach: (takes out popcorn) My turn.

Rosalina: Um… I shall read the last one?

_Oh you princesses…_

_Peach: When not on camera (sorta) while in the games, what do you do in your spare time?_

_Daisy: When did you realize you weren't girly like Peach?_

_Rosalina: WHY ARE YOU SO DAMN PRETTY? (N/H lol)_

_Goombella: You're adorable, but would you want to be human?_

_-LovelyPrincess126_

Peach: Well… I apply makeup. If there's one thing you need during a kidnapping, it's a purse full of lipstick and blush. You've got to look your best on camera, no matter what situation!

Goombella: (comes back with Daisy with bandages from fighting) I agree! Maybe you could apply some deadly lipstick on the turtle's mouth!

Daisy: (snorts) Whatever. I think I realized that… the day we met. Seriously, it didn't take a while.

Rosalina: (turns scarlet) Why does everyone say I'm pretty? I'm just like any other girl.

Goombella: Would I want to be human? If that means being like these two (points at Peach and Daisy), I'll give that question a genuine 'hell no'.

Peach: … I'll pretend I didn't hear you. Here's the next one!

Hi, hi, and hi! Back from my vaca, and I brought questions! Questionrinos!

_Peach: I NO LIKE YOU! Also, have you ever made out with Mario? Just curious._

_Daisy: Your Cool! So, what is your favorite candy? I like Lindor Truffles!_

_Rosalina: My name is based off the term Luma, so I think your cool too! My question is… Wo do you have a crush on? Is it Mario?! Mario is fat, it's not too late to turn back!_

_Goombella: You exist?_

_Byes!_

_-LumaniiDoesFanfiction_

Peach: You… don't like me? Well then… and of course I've had sex with Mario!

Goombella: It says 'made out'.

Peach: (blushes) What I MEANT to say was… of course I've made out with Mario!

Daisy: Yeah, sure. I'm cool! Yay! Right back at ya, girl! TRUFFLES ROCK!

Rosalina: Your name is not Lumanii, is it?

Daisy: You know… her real name?

Rosalina: Of course I do. But I don't have permission to say it online, and unless I get any, it shall stay that way.

BKB: Cut the crap, woman! You don't know her name!

Rosalina: I most certainly do, _Kevin_.

BKB: O_O (passes out)

Goombella: Now that's creepy… and of course I exist! Next!

_Daisy: Why are you a tomboy? Seriously though you're tomboyish._

_-mysteryman10000_

Daisy: (huffs) There is nothing wrong with being a tomboy! Kay? Good. ME READ!

_Peach: Besides pink, what's your favorite color?_

_Daisy: Have you ever been captured by Bowser before? And if you had, would Luigi save you, or would you kick Bowser's butt by yourdelf?_

_Rosalina: What's it like living in outer space with all the Lumas? Does it ever get lonely?_

_Goombella: I don't know you that well, so could you tell me a few things about yourself?_

_-AlliTheSuperGenius004_

Peach: That's easy! Salmon! ^_^

Daisy: … okay… nope, not once. And even if I were, I'd defend myself unlike Miss Perfection here and kick his a—

Peach: (covers Rosalina's ears) Daisy! Rosalina is new here! I can't let her know ALL the curses yet!

Rosalina: I know quite a few of them now… and no, I wouldn't say it gets lonely. It's quiet. Peaceful. Here is so… well, LOUD. It's quite nice.

Goombella: Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'm Goombella. I appear in Paper Mario, blah, blah, crap. I don't have time to describe my life right now. ROLL IT JESTER!

Dimento56: (eye twitch) Fine.

_I have questions for the princesses! And Gombella._

_Peach: Do you ever get tired of being kidnapped? If so, can you tell that goddamn overgrown turtle to BACK OFF?_

_Daisy: How come you look different now than you did back then? Did you have a fake tan back then? Did you cut your hair short 2 days ago?_

_Rosalina: Why are you so friggin' prettier than the other princesses (no offense Peach and Daisy)!? Also, do you like Mario, Luigi, or Waluigi? (There's more, but I'm too lazy to type it!)_

_Goombella: Like, who the hell are you? I, like, know you but I don't know, like, you. Are you that, like, girl that was, like, featured on that movie, Thousand Year Door? Or was it, like, Partners in Time?_

_Keep up the good work!_

_-Corny354_

Peach: I'm too scared to tell him that…

Daisy: CHICKEN! Well, I cut my hair a few years ago, and no, I don't 'do' fake tans. I don't know, really… I wasn't THAT different!

Rosalina: T-thank you! W-well, I d-don't think I'm t-that attractive…

Peach: (jealous stare)

Rosalina: And, well, I like… Mario…

Peach: WHAT?!

Rosalina: AS A FRIEND! I meant to say I like… um… Luigi—

Daisy: WHAT?!

Rosalina: ALSO AS A FRIEND! What I REALLY meant to say was I like (chokes) W-walui-igi! (vomits)

Goombella: WHAT?!

Rosalina: … You too?

Goombella: Nope. I just like making your life miserable.

Rosalina: … that is cruel.

Goombella: That is ME. Now, I, like, don't know who the hell YOU are, like, but, like, could you PLEASE, like, attempt to be, like, a little less, like, ANNOYING?!

Peach: (gasps) GOOMBELLA!

Dimentio56: THANK THE LORD! We're finished!

Samusaran101: Come on, D-man! We gotta do Sand and Lava! (which is almost finished, btw!)

Dimentio56: Crap…

Peach: Bye-bye! (blows kiss)

Daisy: Ciao!

Rosalina: Adios!

Goombella! Um… some fourth way to say bye!


	3. Day 3

Ask the Princesses!

Peach: Hello everyone! (giggle)

Rosalina: I-IT'S NOT FUNNY!

Goombella: You're right, Rose… it's HILARIOUS! (dies laughing)

Daisy: Wait—what happened?

Peach: (smiles) Rosie finally told us why she hides that eye behind her bang!

Daisy: Really? Tell me!

Rosalina: No…

Goombella: I'll tell you, Daisy…

Rosalina: (whips out wand) I SAID NO!

Goombella: What're you gonna do about it?

Rosalina: (turns Goombella into a toad)

Goombella: W-WHAT THE HELL?!

Rosalina: That was close… (relieved sigh)

Dimentio56: I will never get women…

Peach: Girly girls rock!

Samusaran101: WHAT?! Tomboys make the world go ro

und, woman!

Dimentio56: …whatever.

_I'm back! Bleh heh heh heh Bleck! (JK!) Anyways, on ze questions!_

Peach: I actually meant another color besides pink or any shade of pink... but I can roll with that. Have you met the koopalings once when you were captured by Bowser?

Daisy: I heard that you went to jail... twice? What was it like? And who bailed you out?

Rosalina: Do you like Daisy, Peach and Goombella? Or do you just regret being their friends once you found out that they were loud and obnoxious?

Goombella: Here's a REAL question for you: Was it a lot of fun helping and advising Mario in the game Paper Mario The Thousand Year Door?

Well, that's all!

_-AlliTheSuperGenius004_

Goombella: I HATE Bleck! Kay? I just—

Peach: WELL! Since no one cares, I'll take over. Yes, I have met all of them! Ludwig, Lemmy, Larrie—

Daisy: Larry.

Peach: Yes… Wendy, Roy, Martin—

Daisy: Morton.

Peach: Well, okay… Junior, Oggy—

Daisy: Iggy.

Peach: WHAT'S IT TO YOU?

Daisy: Sorry… yep, twice! It was okay. I was there with a bunch of guys who underestimated me, so I whipped their asses and bailed myself out.

Goombella: So… they're still looking for you?

Daisy: (panics) What? No! Course not!

Rosalina: Likely story…

Daisy: (gets in Rosalina's face) What was that, fairy girl?

Rosalina: Nothing, nothing… well, to answer your question, I have to say a bit of both. While they are loud and obnoxious, and a bit dumb—

Peach: (gasp) That is not true! (whispers to Goombella) What does 'obnoxious' mean?

Rosalina: –they are also the only ones I know on this planet Earth, so… both, yes.

Goombella: A lot of fun? Hell no! That fat plumber kept complaining and being annoying! Next!

_Hi Princesses, and here are my questions/or opinions for you._

_Peach: I think you're a kind hearted gal and think for others, I just want to know, how come you don't use your smash bros. skills on Bowser if he kidnaps you, and if you had a son or daughter what would you name him/or her?_

Daisy: You're amazing and I love how you don't take crap from anyone and I would like to know if you were given a chance to have your own game called "Super Princess Daisy", would you or be in a Smash Bros game which one?

Rosalina: I think you're really beautiful and majestic, and if I were to meet you in real life it would be a pleasure, but in Super Mario Galaxy, how come in your story, you had 'Red' hair instead of your creamy blond?

Goombella: Goombella you are the smartest goomba gal, I know in TTYD, but how is it that you don't remember Bowser, when you helped Mario fought him and Kammy Koopa, and is your hair naturally blond too?

_-khiryjohnson_

Peach: Why yes, I am! Thank you very much!

Daisy and Goombella: (laugh hysterically)

Peach: Hey! What's so funny?

Goombella: (wipes tear away) Nothing, nothing…

Peach: As I was saying… I don't really like fighting Bowser. He's larger than me and a threat to my beauty! And if I had a boy, he would be Peacho, and if I had a girl, she would be Peaches.

Daisy: O_O

Rosalina: O_O

Goombella: …okay I know you're self obsessed but Peacho? Really?

Peach: What? It has a nice ring to it!

Daisy: (sarcastically) I have absolutely no idea where she got _that_ name from. Now me! Thanks! Would I rather be in my own game or SSB? It depends what my game is about. Probably SSB though. I love fighting!

Rosalina: Why, thank you, good woman. Or man… well, I had red hair there because Nintendo thought I should wear a wig to make me look 'attractive'. Why? I have no clue.

Goombella: Thanks, yo. Oh, that Bowser?

Peach: How many Bowsers do you know?

Goombella: (eye twitch) Whatever. My hair is blond, but I dyed it. When I was small it was this ugly brown color.

Samusaran101: Brown hair is ugly? (sniff) I have brown hair!

Goombella: Well, how the hell was I supposed to know that?

Dimentio56: Moving on…

_Peach: What's your opinion on Pauline? And why do you act so badass in Mario Strikers charged?_

Daisy: Do you tan, easily?

Rosalina: How can you take care of so many Lumas? Isn't it hard?

Goombella: Have you ever been stomped on like a typical Goomba, before?

_-Twin Cats_

Peach: (steam comes out of ears) NEVER mention that little BITCH in my presence again!

Daisy: Ya see, twin cat dude, Pauline and Peach are both in love with Mario, so it's sort of a never-ending rivalry that exists between them…

Pauline: Yo yo yo! Sup!

Goombella: Oh crap…

Dimentio56: (puts on earmuffs)

Rosalina: (chewing nails) Do you have an extra pair of those?

Dimentio56: Sure. Here you go. Oh, and thanks for being the only… um… non-disturbed… member here.

Rosalina: Don't mention it.

Peach: (breaths fire out of mouth) YOU!

Pauline: (pulls out pistol) YOU!

Goombella: Peach! Just answer the damn question already so we can all get on with our lives!

Peach: The reason I was badass is because I AM badass!

Pauline: HA! In your dreams, girly!

Peach: Oh, it's ON!

(Peach and Pauline tackle each other and tumble out of the room)

Daisy: I wanna go!

Dimentio56: (removes earmuffs) NO. Answer your question.

Daisy: Fine… I hate tanning. I'd rather swim in the sea, but when I do on rare occasions, yep, it comes easily. Ten minutes and I'm all copper. Now… BATTLE TIME! (grabs golf club and yodels) OH LEH OH LEH OH LEH!

Dimentio56: Compared to the girls' usual fight, this seems… calmer.

(screams and curses from the next room)

Rosalina: I'd like to see what their normal fight is…

Dimentio56: You REALLY don't…

Rosalina: Well, no, not really. Lumas are very delicate and well-behaved, and easy to handle. They're only ten million out in space.

Goombella: ONLY?!

Rosalina: Yes.

Goombella: Cool. And NO. I have not been stomped on, and I'd like to keep it that way!

Dimentio56: Alright… here's another one.

_... ok...first of all i am not another version of dimentio.. here...* shows a picture of a pale skinned person wearing black royal robes, has black hair, has dark blue eyes, and has a gold crown with a black jewel in the middle* that's how I looked when I used to be king... for my past..just read the fanfic, the full past of dimentio56..._

for all the princesses: you all get one wish...choose wisely...

_to Goombella: how was it being with Mario? _

_to Peach: why don't you hire more guards to keep Bowser away?_

Daisy: how is it being princess of Sarasaland?

_to Rosalina: I apologize for my slight rudeness last chapter...MR L got a hold of the computer... would it be too much to ask for a visit and a tour  
of your world?_

Well... I better run before samusaran101 drags me to sand and lava...

-dimentio charming magician 96

Samusaran101: (gape) GOLD IS EVIL!

Peach: What?

Samusaran101: Don't you play MineCraft?

Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, Goombella, and Pauline: O_O

Samusaran101: You know… butter… squids… you protect the butter… from the squids…

Goombella: Like the butter you put on toast?

Samusaran101: UGH! Never mind! YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND MINECRAFT! (jumps out of building)

Peach: Okayyyyy…

Goombella: Me first. As I said before, terrible. That chubby loser wouldn't know the word 'quiet' if it bit him on the ass. He wouldn't shut up! A wish, eh? I wish for… a Subway meatball sandwich.

(Subway meatball sandwich appears)

Goombella: Yum! (takes massive bite)

Peach: Guards? Well… all of my guards are Toads, and they're always dilly-dallying. I wish for… a lifetime supply of lipstick!

(bucket of lipstick floods the earth)

Peach: Oops… I should've said a double lifetime supply… my bad.

Rosalina: (sighs) Oh well… (uses magic to put lipstick in a giant truck) There.

Daisy: It's BORING. All you do is sit in a throne and order people around! I wish for an apple pie!

(apple pie crashes down from heaven)

Daisy: YAY!

Rosalina: This concludes it: the three of you are the biggest mo—no, I can't use false language. You weren't rude at all. You were quite polite, and your story 'the full past of dimentio56' was fascinating. Ah, Mr. L. I detest that cruel man. Of course not; I can take you to my world anytime. I shall read the next one:

_Am I allowed to ask questions again? (ignores all of the "NO!"s) Thx a lot!_

_Peach: Sorry for saying I don't like you. I was in a bad mood. But DAMN, you wear a lot of pink! Seriously, whenever I see you in games I have to wear sunglasses to protect my eyes! Anywayz, my question is have you ever kissed Luigi? If so can you send me a pic? Pretty please with  
Goombella on top?_

_Daisy: What is your favorite video game? Sorry, other than that at the moment i got nothing'. _

_Rosalina: How the HELL do you know his name? BKB is already being stalked by SA101! GAWD!_

_Goombella: Um...you sure? I'm pretty sure you don't exist...:/_

_-LumaniiDoesFanfiction_

Peach: (sniff) It's fine… and I like pink, okay? And no, I've never kissed Luigi.

Daisy: (whispers) Peach, that isn't true.

Peach: (hisses) Quiet!

Daisy: (sends pic of Peach kissing Luigi to LDF) Okay… XD. I like Halo and Mass Effect! I also like Super Mario Galaxies one and two, Sonic games, Call of Duty—

Rosalina: Are you finished yet?

Daisy: No… but it could take a few hours. I'll tell you later.

Rosalina: (sighs) Why does this have to be MY life? Oh, Kevin? Well, I actually know all the names of every creature on earth and in the solar system, such as Lumas and humans. I know your name too…

Goombella: STALKER! Kay, my turn. (reads question) I EXIST! OKAY?!

Dimentio56: The last one!

Daisy: (gets annoyed) Why? Am I annoying you?

Dimentio56: Well duh—

Daisy: (cracks knuckles threateningly)

Dimentio56: Um… maybe… just a bit?

Daisy: (sharpens random knife) Mm-hmm…

Dimentio56: Look, woman, I'm just tired!

Goombella: And now you see the light. Hallelujah.

Dimentio56: …

Pauline: I'M STILL HERE YA KNOW!

Peach: WELL GOOD FOR YOU! Um… I'll read the last one?

_To author: you forgot Daisy's part!_

_Goombella: thank you! Love the hat!_

_Daisy: sorry the author forgot your part._

_Rosalina: Why CAN'T you TELL ME! _

_Peach: I guess pink is nice_

_-Jeanette Violet_

Samusaran101: (comes back in cast with bruises from jumping off building) What happened?

Rosalina: Oh, I believe you forgot Daisy's part last time.

(Peach, Daisy, and Pauline give Rosalina WTF faces)

Samusaran101: (lip trembles)

Rosalina: Uh… what is happening?

Samusaran101: (bursts into tears) WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAA!

Rosalina: O_O

Samusaran101: I FORGOT DAISY'S PART! THAT'S LIKE COMMITING MURDER!

Dimentioo56: Get a hold of yourself, woman!

Samusaran101: I AM A DESPICABLE HUMAN BEING!

LumaniiDoesFanfiction: HERE'S A TACO!

Samusaran101: YAY! (eating taco) NOM NOM NOM

Rosalina: That was… odd.

Goombella: Tell me about it… no prob, JV!

Daisy: POOP!

Samusaran101: Here it is! (reads Daisy's part)

_Daisy: Tomboy just like me but I'm a little girly. Can you teach me to make a perfect baseball hit?_

Daisy: Sure! It just takes a lot of practice.

Rosalina: Well…

Peach: I'll tell you! Rosalina wears her hair like that because her eye—

Rosalina: SILENCE! (turns Peach into a toad)

Peach: My dress! NOOOOOOOOO!

Goombella: Hey, is this permanent?

Rosalina: No… I'll turn you back to normal AFTER you promise not to say it!

Peach: I promise.

Goombella: Uh… fine.

Rosalina: (turns them back to human and Goomba)

Goombella: HER EYE IS ABNORMAL!

Daisy: Wha?

Rosalina: (eye twitch) Be still! And do. Not. Speak!

Goombella: Okay…

Peach: YES! I've made yet another pink believer! We're done!

Dimentio56: YES!

(Peach, Daisy, and Goombella glare at him)

Dimentio56: Um… hehe… ladies, could we talk about this…

Peach: Women, ATTACK!

(The three girls attack Dimentio56)

Rosalina: Oh my… I'M COMING, DIMENTIO56! (hurries away)

Pauline: That was weird… well, feel free to ask me something too, reviewers! Until then, get down, stay low, keep your ray gun fully powered, and hope Princesses Peach, Daisy, and mushroom girl Goombella don't catch you.


	4. Day 4

Ask the Princesses!

Samusaran101: QUICK NOTE TO JEANETTE VIOLET: Sure thing, Rosey can be in the fic! There we go! Thank you SO MUCH to all who reviewed so far! VIRTUAL BACON TO YOU ALL! Also, thanks to the wonderful Candygirl4226 for letting Mystery in this story! You rock! Now… LET'S BEGIN!

Goombella: That was perhaps the lamest beginning sentence… in existence.

Samusaran101: It was not!

Dimentio56: Uh… yeah, it was.

Samusaran101: Was not!

Rosey: Um, yeah, I'm pretty sure it was.

Samusaran101: It was no—

Pauline: CUT THE CRAP WOMAN! IT WAS A DISGRACE TO HUMAN LIFE!

Samusaran101: (sniffs) Humph…

Peach: Dimentio56, sweetie! Come here for your questions!

Rosalina: He did the smart thing.

Goombella: Which is…

Rosalina: Hiding from you three.

Daisy: I'll get him.

Dimentio56: OKAY OKAY I'M HERE! (sighs) I tried, I really tried…

Rosalina: I'm sorry…

Pauline: READ IT!

Dimentio56: …fine.

_Eheheh thanks for saving me back there Rosey-erm I mean Rosalina… on to the questions…_

_Rosalina: since peach and the others are probaly fighting...can I get that visit and tour of your world? and..if you want… I can fix the eye...with magic..._

_to Peach: why dont you get some REAL guards? besides neither pauline or you are the best one...in my opinion...rosalina seems to be the best..._

_to Daisy: how much apple pie can you eat? _

_to Goombella: who do you like?_

_-dimentio charming magician96_

Rosey: Wha?

Rosalina: I think he meant me.

Rosey: (scowls) Since when is YOUR name Rosey?

Goombella: You AGAIN?

Peach: Goombella! Don't be rude! (smacks)

Goombella: HEY! (tackles Peach)

Daisy: … I CANNOT RESIST THE FIGHT! (jumps in)

Rosalina: You have guessed right, dear friend… ah, of course. The tour. (snaps fingers and a giant space ship appears) Let me know what time and we shall be on our way into another world…

Rosey: There's ANOTHER world? One world in huge enough!

Rosalina: It was where I grew up. Outer space. A place of wonder…

Rosey: …whatever.

Rosalina: My eye isn't abnormal.

Goombella: (pokes head up) Yes, it is. It's frickin' BLACK!

Rosalina: (groans) It's just very dilated.

Rosey: OOH! Can we see it?

Rosalina: No.

Rosey: (lifted Rosalina's bang up) WHOA! That is one dilated pupil!

Rosalina: What the—! _**What in Luma's name are you doing?**_

Rosey: (innocent look) Nothing.

Rosalina: I shall kindly decline the offer. I've tried fixing it with my own magic, but to no avail. But thank you very much for asking.

Peach: (smoothes dress) My turn! Are you implying my Toads aren't faithful? Why you—

Goombella: Peach, girl. Chill.

Pauline: Yeah… (smirk)

Peach: _**Why is she still here?**_

Rosalina: She's been accepted to the show.

Peach: _**WHAT?!**_

Mystery: (comes swinging out of nowhere like Tarzan) YA!

Goombella: O_O Say what?

Mystery: (brushes off self) Okay… I'm here!

Dimentio56: Congratulations.

Mystery: (scowls)

Daisy: ME! Ha! How much apple pie can I eat? You insult me! I could all of the pie in the world!

Goombella: Fat chance…

Daisy: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!

Goombella: Nothing, nothing… who do I like? Uh… no one.

Pauline: Suuuuuuuure.

Goombella: (eye twitch) I'll… read… this.

_Goombella: you are my favorite paper Mario Party member! My BFFs say your lame but I say you're the best!_

_Peach: do you remember anything when you were possessed by the shadow queen?_

_Daisy: what's your favorite sport? _

_Rosalina: I HATE you x Waliugi! How do you feel about people pairing you two up?  
_

_-Jeanette Violet_

Goombella: Heh… I am pretty cool, aren't I?

Peach: Yeah, you wish… wait, I was _**WHAT?!**_

Daisy: Uh… long story, Peachy… SOCCER UP THE KAZOO WOMAN!

Dimentio56: I'll… pretend that's normal, then?

Rosalina: Waluigi? The pervert? Well… I cannot blame you there. I do not like him. At all.

Pauline: HOW COME I'M NOT GETTING QUESTIONS?! I WANNA READ!

_Alright here we go!:D_

Peach: Do you have any hobbies? If so, what? And when did you and Pauline become rivals? What happened?

Daisy: Hey Daisy! :D I just wanted to know, how do you like being in Mario Kart? How does it feel to be the second fastest character in the game? And how do you feel being Peach's cousin? Does she ever annoy you to the point of you strangling her?

Rosalina: You are very beautiful and my favorite out of them all. :D and your eye problem, don't worry about it! I have one far-sighted eye and one near-sighted eye so you are not alone :3 here's a question: did you ever think of raising the Lumas on Earth so you could be with friends? That is all for you, girly:3 *hugs*

Goombella: You seem like a really cool girl!:D So here is a question: what was the most coolest adventure you ever went on?

Thanks!

_-LSSJGurl_

Peach: Well… I like shopping, applying makeup, shopping, applying makeup, brushing my hair, shopping, applying makeup, modeling, and shopping!

Daisy: What the… I won't ask.

Peach: Pauline and I were about sixteen when we met, and we both loved Mario, so we technically decided to hate each other. Besides, Mario loves me better anyway!

Pauline: No he doesn't!

Peach: Yes he does!

Pauline: No he doesn't!

Peach: Yes he does!

Pauline: NO HE DOESN'T!

Peach: YES HE DOES!

(Peach and Pauline start beating each other up)

Daisy: Jeez… some people!

Goombella: Look who's talking…

Daisy: (cracks knuckles)

Goombella: Shutting up now.

Daisy: There… Mario Kart is amazing! THE SECOND FASTEST?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Okay I'm over it now. Peach is REALLY annoying, but she's my friend and stuff. And yes, I actually tried to strangle—

Rosalina: Moving on… really? That's good to know. I mean… that I'm not the only one. Not that—

Goombella: We get it.

Rosalina: Raise Lumas on Earth? Well… Lumas breathe the air in outer space, so I'm afraid not.

Goombella: Thanks, yo. Coolest adventure? ANYTHING. WITHOUT. MARIO.

Peach and Pauline: HEY!

Dimentio56: Next…

_Peach: How's Toad? And is it hard to tell the difference between all the Toads ad the original?__  
__  
__Daisy: How's your relationship with Luigi? Is he cool as they say, or just a jerk?_

Rosalina: You're my favorite princess out of them all! _ Anyways, was it nice when Mario came to the galaxies? And on an unrelatedtopic, is it cool being the princess of all of the cosmos?_

_Goombella: Is it true that you want to be an archeologist when you grow up? And if so, what do you want to build?_

-AlliTheSuperGenius004

Mystery: … I'm bored.

Rosey: Me too.

Daisy: DEAL WITH IT YOU IDIOTIC CHILDREN!

Mystery: Kay.

Rosey: Whatever…

Peach: Toad's good! And yes, it gets a WEE bit confusing! I have to remember Toad is the one with the red spots.

Daisy: He's cool! All those people who say he's a jerk are either jealous or Waluigi!

Waluigi: Hey-a!

Rosalina: Why, thank you. ^_^ When Mario came to the galaxies, I had never been happier in my entire life. It was wonderful. We were quite the—

Peach and Pauline: O_O

Rosalina: Ah… never mind. Being the princess of all of the cosmos is hard work, but it is also enjoyable.

Goombella: Yep, it's my dream.

Samusaran101: MY DREAM IS TO EITHER BE IN MINECRAFT OF MEET HARRY POTTER! ^_^

Mystery: Both of which will never happen.

Rosey: I couldn't have said it better myself.

Samusaran101: POOP!

Goombella: I would design EVERRYTHING! BWAHAHAHAHA! NEXT! HAHAHAHA!

Dimentio56: WAIT!

Peach: Yesss?

Dimentio56: I feel that something incredibly abnormal is going to happen right now…

Rosalina: Oh no… (takes out wand) Does that mean…

Dimentio56: Yes, Rosalina. They're here.

Samusaran101: Wha?

LumaniiDoesFanfiction: (crashes through the ceiling attached to a rocket with BKB) WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

BKB: HELL YEAH! MOVE YOUR ASSES SUCKERS!

(rocket explodes)

Peach: … my room…

LumaniiDoesFanfiction: (brushes self off) We're here! Sorry for being late! But better late than not at all, right?

Dimentio56: Wrong.

BKB: Dude. I will put on Justin B—

LumaniiDoesFanfiction: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (hides under sofa)

Dimentio56: LORD NO!

Rosalina: O_O What?

Daisy: (falls down) PLEASE! HAVE MERCY!

BKB: …fine.

LumaniiDoesFanfiction: DAMN! That was close!

Samusaran101: You're here! YAY! KANGA TIME!

Rosalina: Lumanii, please just ask your questions. For the love of Lumeros!

LumaniiDoesFanfiction: K!

_Me wanna ask the princesses questions!_

_All: What are your thoughts on a vampire Luigi? _

_Peach: This pic is going to Mario, who BTW I have on speed dial! Anyways, have you ever hit Bowser on the head with your parasol as a way of escape? Once I hit a guy with my umbrella, and it worked for me!_

_Daisy: Has Mr. L ever tried to molest you? [He's so cute though, you've gotta forgive him!] for your other question, switch Mr. L with Luigi._

_Rosalina: WHY U HATE MR.L?! WHAT DID HE EVER DO TO YOU?!_

_Goombella: Wait...weren't you that bad mushroom I had at dinner last night?_

_Pauline: Ur an idiot, Mario deserves better! Anyways who ya with now that I'm dating Mario? [ plugs peach's ears. ]_

Daisy: A vampire Luigi? SEXY!

Peach: That would be cute!

Goombella: Cool!

Pauline: CHIMPANZEE!

Dimentio56: You're all crazy.

Rosalina: Yep.

Peach: NOOOOOOOOOOO! DON'T SEND IT!

LumaniiDoesFanfiction: Three… two… one…

Mario: PEACH?! WTF?!

LumaniiDoesFanfiction: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Peach: (grumpily) Oh well… Bowser's available.

Mario: O_O

Peach: Well… since I never bring my beloved parasol anywhere near him, nope.

Samusaran101: I hit a dude with my umbrella too! But then he called the cops so… I ran away! ^_^

LumaniiDoesFanfiction: THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED TO ME! (loads bazooka) Let's go kill some cops!

Samusaran101: (pulls out pistol) Yeah!

BKB: (puts JB video on) Baby, baby, baby, OH…

LumaniiDoesFanfiction and Samusaran101: (faints)

Rosalina: I see what you mean now.

Dimentio56: Shut. It. Off.

BKB: Fine.

Peach: I THINK HE AND ONE DIRECTION ARE HOT!

Daisy: (barfs in cookie jar)

Peach: … my cookies…

LumaniiDoesFanfiction: Ugh…

Samusaran101: What happened?

BKB: IT WAS DIMENTIO56! (runs away)

Daisy:_ Sure_… Luigi, no, Mr. L, yes. But he was too cute to stay mad at! ^_^

Rosalina: The evil man tried to steal my—

Daisy: You mean… virgin—

Rosalina: Please don't finish that sentence. And no, he tried to steal my Lumas to have them work as slaves!

Goombella: WOW! I really don't care. (reads question) What the… NO! I AM NOT DINNER!

Pauline: FINALLY! A QUESTION FOR ME! (reads) O_O

LumaniiDoesFanfiction: Um… hehe…

Pauline: You took Mario from me.

Peach: Excuse me?

Dimentio56: WELL! I guess that finishes this show for tonight—

Samusaran101: WAIT! THERE'S ONE MORE!

_Dimentio56: OMG! I love you! You're so cute! You're adorable! OMG! I can't believe I actually get to talk to you? OMG! OMG! OMG! I'm your biggest fan, like, ever! OMG! OMG! Can we marry and have little jesters and jesteritas? OMG! THAT'S SO COOL! What do you want to name them? Huh? Jesto? Jessie? Jessica? GRAET! OMG! OMG! OMG! AWESOME! You're so sexy! OMG! I'm coming to your house right now! I know where you live! Want to play Super Princess Peach together? I see you have Super Mario Sunshine too! That's so incredibly awesome! OMG! OMG! OMG! Call of Duty is too violent, right? RIGHT? You agree with me? GRAET! You're so understanding! MineCraft sucks, right? OMG, WE'RE SO SIMALAR! Let's play horse! You can give me a ride! WHOO! You're the best, D-man! You rock! OMG! OMG! OMG! Maybe you can invite Rosalina over too! She probably won't like to though. But she will! We can kidnap her! That would be so cool! She could be a piñata! Right? COOL! You're so handsome! And smart! And I love your dress! Kay? Give me a call sometime soon! Or just come home! I'll be there! Okay, honeycakehuggybuggyloveymuffin? Great! I can't believe this! OMG! OMG! OMG! Sorry if this is too short; we'll have a full conversation tonight, okay? Awesome! You're so amazing! And you never disagree with ANYTHING I say! You're wonderful! Simply ASTOUNDING! See you soon, darling! Later, Jester-gator! Don't miss me too much! Bye!_

_-Dimentio56Fangirl_

Dimentio56: O_O What in the world…

Samusaran101: MineCraft… sucks… together… in one sentence… (collapses)

Rosalina: Holy…

Rosey: Say it.

Rosalina: Holy…

Mystery: Say it!

Rosalina: (choking) H-holy…

Daisy: C'mon, girl! You've got this!

Rosalina: (sighs) Fine. Holy… crap! Who is that… thing?

Dimentio56: Alright. This person is… (clears throat painfully) even though I hate to say it… more annoying than Samusaran101 and LumaniiDoesFanfiction combined.

Samusaran101: (wakes up) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

LumaniiDoesFanfiction: We've got competition!

Daisy: WAIT! What if you add me?

Goombella: And me!

Peach: And me!

Pauline: And me!

Dimentio56: … never mind. I have to run! THAT FRAEK IS AFTER ME! AHHHH!

Rosalina: Poor jester…

*Note: Thanks for all the wonderful support you've been giving me! I really appreciate it! Especially those who have reviewed/PMed all of the chapters so far, such as LumaniiDoesFanfiction, dimentio charming magician96, AlliTheSuperGenius004, and Jeanette Violet! You guys rock! VIRTUAL BACON TO YOU ALL! 


	5. Day 5

Ask the Princesses!

QUICK NOTE TO SPATTERSON: I've been forgetting your questions?! No way! (reads review) Oh poop, you're right! Sorry! O_O I'll answer all your questions from now on, okay! (salutes)GREAT! Now, let's BEGIN!

(P.S. From now on, I won't post the chapters until I have enough questions; at LEAST six!)

Rosey: Yo, yo, yo everybody!

Rosalina: Um… okay?

Mystery: Hey people.

LumaniiDoesFanfiction: HI! CAN YOU GUYS ON THE INTERNET SEE ME? I CAN LICK THE SCREEN! (licks screen as cameraman runs away ASAP)

Dimentio56: What the hell?!

Rosalina: O_O

Peach: Let's get this party started, everyone! First question bundle from spatterson a while back!

Goombella: In which SOMEONE forgot to put in the last three chapters… (glares at SA101)

Samusaran101: Uh… hehe… questions, please, Dimentio56!

Dimentio56: Why did I ever agree to this…?

Samusaran101: (eyes glow red) BECAUSE DIMENTIO CHARMING MAGICIAN96 WANTED YOU TO BE IN MY EPIC STORY! AND I ACCEPTED BECAUSE I'M A SWEET AND CARING TEENAGE GIRL! NOW READ. THE. FUDGING. QUESTION!

Dimentio56: Wow. Okay… jeez…

_Daisy: Do you love Luigi? I think he has a crush on you._

_Peach: Are you sick of Bowser always kidnapping you and trying to kill Mario?_

_Rosalina: You were really good in super Mario galaxy 1 and 2. Why do the Lumas in both games call you "Mama"?_

Ps. I'm a girl. Don't anger me!_  
__  
__-spatterson_

Goombella: Hehe… too late.

Samusaran101: (glares) You're a big fat meanie Goombella!

Goombella: … fat?

Daisy: MOVING ON! Well… Luigi's one of my best friends, and yes, he has a crush on me, but he's not my boyfriend yet. I'm waiting for him to make the first move! ^_^

Rosey: Lulu doesn't 'do' first moves! He's so shy that when I asked him for a napkin in Koopie's Cakes he ran away! Besides aren't you dating Mr.—

Daisy: (covers mouth) NO ONE!

Rosey: MMPH!

Peach: MY TURN! Of course I am! What kind of question is that?

Samusaran101: (looks around nervously) Don't make her mad… she can come after you.

Rosalina: … okay then… thank you, Miss Spatterson. They call me that because technically speaking I am their caretaker. I view myself as a mother to them, though not—

Goombella: Shut up already! I have a life to live you know! The sooner we get this stupid thing done, the better!

Rosalina: Alright then…

Dimentio56: Next from… oh no…

LumaniiDoesFanfiction: THAT MEANS ME! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

_Peach: I know an eligible guy... His name's Tamaki... He's hot! He's also my brother!_

_Daisy: I brought a friend! [Mr. L pops up out of nowhere]_

_Rosalina: I'M GOING TO INTRODUCE YOU TO THE MAGICAL WORLD OF VIRAL VIDEOS!_

_Pauline: I didn't STEAL him! He came on to me, uh... [scans her] sister...?_

_Goombella: OMG! I SAW YOU THE OTHER DAY GROWING IN MY WEIRD OLD LADY'S GARDEN!_

_-LumaniiDoesFanfiction_

Peach: Tamaki? That sounds hot!

Mr. L: (appears out of nowhere) Hey there hot stuff.

Daisy: Hey L! How's it going? You're hot…

Dimentio56: (vomits)

Peach: … my floor.

Rosalina: Viral videos? Never heard of them… um… you do that…

Pauline: He came…?

Peach: Onto you…?

Pauline: Truce, bitch?

Peach: Just for today, bastard. LET'S GO KILL MARIO!

Pauline: YEAH!

Goombella: (reads question) … IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOUR BRAIN?! I AM LIVING! I HAVE NO INTENTIONS OF GROWING IN OLD LADY'S GARDENS!

Dimentio56: I'm guessing there are plenty of things, actually… well. The next one is from Alli.

_Peach: Who taught you to be the princess you are now?_

_Daisy: Is Toadette your servant? And if she is, how did she react when you were thrown in jail?_

_Rosalina: Do you have one "faithful luma" who's your top luma? Or do you treat all your lumas equally?_

_Goombella: What's your opinion on Mario's other companions: Koops, Madame Flurrie, Yoshi, Vivian, Admiral Bobbery and Ms. Mowz?_

_-AlliTheSuperGenius004_

Peach: That would be Toadbert! I owe him!

Daisy: The old guy?

Peach: … yes dear.

Daisy: Oh. Okay… Toadette? Yep, she is. Uh… she kind of threw a fit when she found out… she gets like that sometimes…

Rosalina: Ah. One 'faithful Luma'? No, I love them all equally.

Goombella: Let's see… Koops is a pain, Madam Flurrie sucks, Yoshi is weird, Vivian is a she-male, Admiral Bobbery conked me on the head with an umbrella—

LumaniiDoesFanfiction: Uh… actually, I think that was me…

Goombella: … and I have no idea who the hell Ms. Mowz is. Happy?

Mystery: Is it just me, or is Goombella the most negative person… ever?

Goombella: Not true!

Dimentio56: Whatever. The next one is from Jeanette Violet.

-Jeanette Violet

_Omg!_

_Goombella: can we be friends? :3_

_Peach: I HATE PAULINE TOO!_

_Daisy: You're so awesome! I wish you had your own game._

_Rosalina: I got test results it says...you and Rosey are ...sisters!_

Goombella: Sure, why not? You're cool.

Peach: She sucks, right?

Pauline: (walks in scowling) I heard that.

Peach: No one cares if you heard or not!

Pauline: THEY DO TOO!

(Peach and Pauline whip out frying pans)

Dimentio56: Settle down, princesses… I'm getting used to this now. That's scary.

Daisy: I wish I had my own game too! (sniff) Super Princess Daisy! Classy, right?

Mystery: (sarcastically) I have no idea where that name came from.

Daisy: THAT'S IT MISSY! (whips out pistol)

(cops walk in)

Cop Dude #1: Are you Daisy?

Daisy; Uh... no? (runs)

Cop Dude #2: Forget her… is that Samusaran101?

Samusaran101: (wearing fake wig) What? No…

Cop Dude #3: And is that LumaniiDoesFanfiction?

LumaniiDoesFanfiction: Wha? WHO SAID THAT?!

Samusaran101: (loads bazooka) Let's do this.

LumaniiDoesFanfiction: Holds out two hand guns) Hell ya!

Dimentio56: What is with these women and guns?!

Rosalina: No idea… Rosey and I are sisters?

Rosey: Cool!

Rosalina: (passes out)

Mr. L: So… we're done.

Dimentio56: Yep, I guess so. It was faster today…

Rosey: There were less questions, moron! (nudges Rosalina) Right, sis?

Rosalina: …

Rosey; See?

Mystery; Ask more, guys! (eyes water) THINK OF THE CHILDREN!


	6. Day 6

Ask The Princesses!

Daisy: … this is pathetic.

Rosalina: What is?

Daisy: I mean… this! Our entrance! It's so… boring.

Mystery: That is NOT true! O_O

Samusaran101: (comes out in bathrobe with tea) Ah, now to watch Harry Potter and the—(sees people) What the—WHY ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE?!

Dimentio56: Ask The Princesses… (yawns)

Daisy: See?

Samusaran101: Hey! Harry Potter is NOT boring!

Daisy: Yes, it is.

Samusaran101: No, it isn't!

Rosey: Yes, it—wait, who's Harry Potter?

Daisy: No idea! ^_^

Dimentio56: (covers up face in hands)

Rosalina: … I'll… go make cake?

Goombella: Sure.

(Rosalina leaves)

Peach: … now what?

(shower of meteors rains down)

Everyone: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

(random guy appears)

Random Guy: Oops…

Peach: WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT?!

Random Guy: Hmm? Oh, I was trying to figure out my entrance, and this darn thing got set to Power Accel—

Rosalina: (returns) What did I miss?

Peach: … nothing important.

Rosalina: Okay… the first question, please? (sees guy) Um…

Random Guy: Name's Khaos.

Goombella: Cool.

Khaos: I'll read one. Here it goes—

_Goombella: Are you SURE you didn't sustain a concussion from all those head bonks?_

_Peach: Have you ever tripped over your dress or broken your arm?_

_Daisy: Did you know Wario orchestrated your kidnapping by Tatanga for his own plan?_

_Rosalina: Lily of the Rune Angels can relate to you on your eye color differential bit. Anyway, how high are the heels of your shoes?_

_All: What's the worst track you've competed at?_

_-KhaosOmega_

Goombella: (frowns) Head bonks? I've never BEEN stepped on! I'm not a normal Goomba, alright?

Daisy: She's a special kind. It's called ugly, shove-it-up-my-ass, sadistic—

Peach: AND I will take over. Thank you for that very… interesting… description.

Daisy: Don't mention it! ^_^

Peach: Nope, not once! I've never even been to a hospital before!

Goombella: How about when you were born?

Peach: … you know NOTHING!

Daisy: O_O He did?! Why that filthy scum-sucking son of a—

Rosalina: Well! The heels of my shoes? Maybe an inch. They're not very high.

Goombella: Track? What track?

Peach: You're not in Mario Kart…

Goombella: Well, how the hell was I supposed to know that?

Daisy: I gotta go with Wario's Gold Mine. I keep falling down those damned pipes!

Peach: Any of the Bowser's Castle's! So much lava…

Rosalina: Probably Mario Circuit… it's rather dull.

Peach: MARIO CIRCUIT?!

Rosalina: I'm sorry! It's just my opinion!

Goombella: Mario dumped you for that Lumanii chick anyway…

Pauline: (walks in) Yo. I'm here.

Goombella: Great. _Now read the next one!_

Pauline: Okay… jeez, no need to be aggressive!

_Rosalina: Would a visit to your world in say... This chapter be great?_

_Goombella: Vivian is not a she-male...the Japanese just have things switched around. Hmm heheheh*glues Mario to Goombella* How long can you deal with Mario?_

Daisy: pie eating contest?

Peach:*hands her a large hammer* That's for Pauline...just in case... btw do you secretly like Bowser?

Dimentio56 fangirl : Dimmy!

me:*floats off hastily*

ciao!

_-dimentio charming magician96_

Goombella: (slowly turns around)

Mario: THIS WAS NOT MY-A IDEA!

Goombella: (puts face up to camera) When I meet you, Dimentio charming magician ninety I-don't-care, you are in for a whole lot of pain. I swear, YOU will PAY!

Pauline: (takes out popcorn)

Goombella: And I don't freaking care what those Japanese morons mix up!

Samusaran101: (frowns) Why? Is there something wrong with Japan?

Goombella: No… you're Japanese?

Samusaran101: No. But I go to karate! YA! (kicks Goombella out a window)

Goombella: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Samusaran101: True story! NEXT PLEASE!

Daisy: I'd be pleased to accept! What time is good for you?

Peach: Thanks, D-man! (swings at Pauline)

Pauline: (takes out dagger) You're on!

Rosalina: O_O

Dimentio56: O_O

D56 Fangirl: I'M HERE! WHERE'S MY DIMMY? WHERE IS HE? CUSHIE CUSHIE COO!

Peach: (swings hammer at her and knocks her out) HEY! NO ONE ANNOYS DIMENTIO56 BUT ME!

Daisy: And me!

Rosey: And me!

Pauline: And me!

Samusaran101: AND ME TOO!

(LumaniiDoesFanfiction and BKB come crashing in)

LumaniiDoesFanfiction: AND ME!

BKB: Oh yeah? He told me I had a TALENT for it! Beat that, suckers!

Rosalina: (covers face) I shall read the next one…

_Peach: Do you watch any movies? Here's one I think you'll might like: Sleeping Beauty. It's about a princess named Aurora, who gets cursed by the evil sorceress Maleficent to, on her 16th birthday before sunset, prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die; the curse gets weakened; Aurora goes into hiding in the forest with Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather (Maleficent's opposites); she meets Prince Phillip on her 16th birthday and they fall in love; she returns to her parent's castle and, unfortunately, pricks her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and falls into a deep sleep that can be broken with true love's kiss (here, Maleficent's curse is complete). Prince Phillip gets captured; Flora, Fauna and Merryweather free him; Phillip fights Maleficent, who turns herself into a fire-breathing dragon, and defeats her once and for all. then he breaks the spell, and the movie ends with Aurora and Phillip dancing together._

_Daisy: Have you fought Bowser before? Do you want to?_

_Rosalina: In Super Mario Galaxy 1, when all of your Lumas flew into that super-massive black hole in the final cut-scene, were you devastated when that happened? Like, the sun next to Bowser's near complete galaxy blew up into a supernova and turned into a super-massive black hole._

_-Spatterson_

Peach: Sleeping Beauty? I've never seen that one1 I'll watch it right away?

Goombella: (comes back in bandages and a wheelchair) Who cares? She just told you the whole story!

Peach: So? I'LL WATCH WHAT I WANNA WATCH! OKAY?

Goombella: O_O Okay…

Daisy: Nope, but I want to! I'll kick his scaly—

Rosalina: (clears throat)

Daisy: Oops… I forgot. _'No swearing around the children.'_ (pats Rosey's head)

Rosey: Hey! I'm not a kid!

Rosalina: Of course I was depressed. Seeing my children fly into a black hole…

Goombella: I think she likes black holes…

Samusaran101: Don't make Spatterson mad! She gets like me when someone eats my tacos!

LumaniiDoesFanfiction: (hides)

Peach: That bad?

Goombella: Whatever. Next!

_ALRIGTHY! QUESTIONS! _

_Peach: U A DUNGBAG! I'M WITH MARIO! [takes out dream rod (magic wand thingymadoodle) and turns her into a piece of blue cheese] MWAHAHA!_

_Daisy: I brought ANOTHER friend! [vampire Luigi pops up from the magical land of happy tree friends]_

_Rosalina: [shows her youtube videos]_

_Pauline: Ive gotta say... you're an idiot :P_

_Goombella: WELL EXCUSE ME! I THOUGHT YOU WERE A DINNER MUSHROOM AND A WEIRD OLD LADY'S MUSHROOM! NO HARM IN THAT!_

_-LumaniiDoesFanfiction_

Peach: I'M BLUE CHEESE! HELP ME!

LumaniiDoesFanfiction: BWAHAHAHAHA!

Rosalina: (watching YouTube vids) Fascinating! How they get the technology to run through the viral systems like that is extraordinary! I wonder—

Peach: ROSALINA!

Rosalina: (looks up) Ah. Um… here. (turns Peach back into human)

Peach: Phew! THAT was close!

Vampire Luigi: Hey.

Daisy: Hey there sexy!

Pauline: Ugh… OH I'M AN IDIOT?! LOOK WHO'S TALKING!

Goombella: Look, I am not a dinner mushroom OR a mushroom in some weird old lady's garden! So get that through your thick skull, you moron!

LumaniiDoesFanfiction: (sniff)

BKB: (puts on earmuffs)

Goombella: What-what's happening?!

LumaniiDoesFanfiction: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Goombella: O_O I'm sorry, okay?

LumaniiDoesFanfiction: GOOD! (slaps Goombella)

Goombella: … ouch.

Rosalina: Here's one from AlliTheSuperGenius004:

_Peach: What's your favorite thing to do with Mario?_

Daisy: Did you have a double date with Mario and Peach before? If so, where did you go?

Rosalina: Did you know Bowser Jr. has a crush on you? Don't you find it a bit weird?

Goombella: Does anyone have a crush on you; that you know of? 

_-AlliTheSuperGenius004_

Peach: Probably dancing. He's so sweet! Or at least he WAS. (glares)

Goombella: HE'S STILL ON ME!

Mario: Mama mia!

Daisy: Nope, never did.

Rosalina: Bowser Jr.?

Goombella: O_O

Daisy: Yo, isn't he, like, four or something?

Pauline: Three.

Rosalina: Um… that's… sweet… and also a little disturbing as well.

LumaniiDoesFanfiction: … WHO WANTS PIZZA?!

Samusaran101: I DO!

Goombella: Not that I know of. Maybe Goombario; he's always staring at me…

Peach: Next, please, Dimmy!

_Peach: What would you do if you were in space?_

_Daisy: what if Mr. L was Luigi?_

_Rosalina: I have to say you are way more beautiful than the Peach and Daisy, but what if you never met the lumas?_

_Gooma...I forgot how to spell your name...but what would you do if you were kidnapped?_

_-6tails_

Peach: I'D FREAK OUT!

Daisy: Okay then… that would be cute! I love both of them!

Pauline: CHEATER!

Daisy: Says the woman who's been married three times!

Rosalina: (blushes) Thank you… if I never met any Lumas? I don't know, to be honest…

Goombella: It's 'Goombella'.

Daisy: It's 'Nobody Cares'.

Goombella: (eye twitch) If I were kidnapped? I don't know… throw a fit, probably. 

Khaos: Whatever. We're finished!

*Note* I'll be taking a LEETLE break from ATP until Sand and Lava is finished!

Dimentio56: Finished? Thirty chapters of nonstop blabbering… (faints)

Dude! I meant the next chapter! It's half done already! Ugh… whatever! So… don't forget to PM me! (you guests out there like the epic spatterson and faithful Jeanette Violet can leave your questions in reviews!) BYEZ!


	7. Day 7

Ask The Princesses!

QUICK NOTE TO CORNY354: Sure! You can be in chapter: 7! ^_^

Peach: Hey everyone! (poses)

Rosalina: (covers face in hands)

LumaniiDoesFanfiction: HEY! CAN EVERYONE SEE ME?!

BKB: Yo.

Rosey: Hi!

Mystery: Um… hello?

Daisy: BASEBALL!

Goombella: What?

Dimentio56: Let's just get this over with…

Rosalina: I agree.

Goombella: First questions?

Samusaran101: Already?

Goombella: … yes.

Samusaran101: Could we watch Harry Potter first?

Daisy: NO!

Samusaran101: (sniff) Humph…

(box surrounding unknown sphere appears)

Daisy: WTF?!

(Sphere explodes and Khaos appears)

Everyone: O_O

Khaos: Hehe… uh… if trapping a morph ball in Bendezuim _**always**_ expect a Power Bomb.

Pauline: You could have told us that before…

Goombella: ENOUGH! Just read your damn questions!

Khaos: Fine…

_Goombella: By head bonks I meant your means of attacking._

Peach: Why are you blaming the lava and not the owner of the tracks?

Daisy: Didn't you ever get cold racing at Sherbet Land? Considering the sleeves of your dress and those wrist-length gloves.

Pauline: What has three letters, can be done one-handed, and (gives her an RKO, which fires up Rosalina)

Rosalina: What shade of blonde is your hair color?

_-KhaosOmega_

Goombella: … oh.

Peach: True, true… BOWSER YOU MORON! YOUR TRACK SUCKS!

Daisy: Whoa! (covers Rosey's ears)

Rosey: Ooh! Do that again! I heard the ocean!

Dimentio56: O_O

Daisy: Anyway… yep, sometimes. But it's a cool track nevertheless.

Samusaran101: WHEN I DO THAT ONE I ALWAYS BUMP INTO PENGUINS ON PURPUSE AND SWIM IN THE WATER! ^_^

Rosalina: Um… okay?

Rosey: Freaky…

Rosalina: I'm not completely sure… I think platinum.

Samusaran101: NEXT!

Dimentio56: (scowls)

LumaniiDoesFanfiction: ME! ME! ME!

_HELP! I'M BEING ATTACKED BY THE PUPPET MASTER! NOEZ! WAIT! BEFORE I TURN INTO A MINDLESS DOLL, I NEED TO ASK QUESTIONS! EVERYONE STOP! [time freezes] Ok, questions!_

_Peach: Do you REALLY wanna marry Tamaki? Remember, you'd be my SISTER IN LAW. MWA HA HA!_

_Daisy: So! You think you can eat more pie than me? I doubt that..._

_Rosalina: I can explain EVERYTHING! [goes on and on about the science and technology of YouTube]_

_Goombella: [sniffling] O-ok… here, a piece offering. [hands her fertilizer]_

_Pauline: [takes her red dress and struts ] I look SEXY!_

_Now, since I'm gonna turn into a doll slave, I have some gifts!_

_SA101: I give you... my taco. [hands her taco]_

_Peach: A lipstick tazer. go wild. -_-_

_Daisy: Pictures of a naked Luigi. ITS FOUND FOOTAGE!_

_Rosalina: The right to my personal luma. He fell from the sky, I have been taking care of him all these years._

_Pauline: A sandwich? [hands her sub]_

_DimentioCharmingMagician: [hands him dream rod] DONT BREAK IT! PLZ!_

_PLEASE! SOMEONE SAVE ME! [time unfreezes and I run again]_

_-LumaniiDoesFanfiction_

Samusaran101: TACO! (devours it and then whips out light saber) LET'S GO ATTACK A PUPPET MAKER!

LumaniiDoesFanfiction: WHOO!

Peach: Sister… in… (faints)

Daisy: Well… there goes that idea… OH YEAH?! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A PIE EATING CONTEST! YOU VS ME VS DIMENTIO CHARMING MAGICIAN96! DIS MONDAY!

Rosey: Isn't today Monday?

Daisy: Oh yeah… I mean, THIS TUESDAY!

Samusaran101: NO! D96 said he'd play MineCraft with me!

Rosalina: He did?

Samusaran101: No…

Daisy: UGH! Forget it!

Rosalina: Wow! Fascinating!

Goombella: (stares at fertilizer) Keep it cool, Goombella… don't say anything, Goombella…

Mystery: Ha!

Goombella: (eye twitch)

Pauline: HEY! I do NOT 'strut'!

Goombella: Um… yeah, you do.

Pauline: No I don't!

Daisy: Yes, you do.

Pauline: No I DON'T!

Samusaran101: Um, yeah, I'm pretty sure you do—

Pauline: NO! I! DO! NOOOOOOOOOT!

Dimentio56: Alright then…

Daisy: (looking at pictures) Ooh! SEXY!

Rosalina: Oh! That you so much!

Pauline: A sub? Thanks! (takes massive bite)

Peach: A lipstick tazer, eh? (uses it on Pauline)

Pauline: Zzzzzzzzzzzzz!

Peach: Ha! I love this thing!

Pauline: (takes out frying pan) You'll pay for that, girly!

(Peach and Pauline tackle each other)

Goombella: Alright… next is from Dimentio charming magiciaan96… again!

_Peach: How did it feel to be married to Bowser by Count Bleck? _

_Goombella: If you're looking for dimentiocharmingmagician96, you've already found him… does the name dimentio56 ring a bell? I wonder... how long you can go without your voice?_

Daisy: How do you manage to not be kidnapped as much as Peach? 

_Rosalina: I must ask… did you know that dimentio56 has a crush on you? How do you feel about it?_

Ciao!

_-dimentio charming magician96_

Peach: It was awful! Thankfully Mario came! I think…

Daisy: HA!

Peach: (scowls)

Goombella: That's you, then? (cracks knuckles) I'm still looking to take revenge on that SWINE who glued Mario to me!

Pauline: Here we go again…

Goombella: (glares)

Pauline: Shutting up…

Goombella: Without my voice? I don't know, and I don't CARE either! But with all the curses I'm preparing to throw at you, you better goddamn hope my voice is gone!

Daisy: No one curses as much as me! Anyway… I don't know, really. I'm not as pretty as her, I guess…

Rosalina: He… he does? (blushes and turns to Dimentio56)

Dimentio56: Um… hehe… (whirls around and glares at camera) WHY WOULD YOU TELL HER THAT?!

Dimentio56 Fangirl: Ohhhhhhh DIMMY!

Dimentio56: Oh crap… (starts running)

Goombella: There they go, the star-crossed lovers…

Rosey: Okay… next?

_Peach: Here's the script of the scene where Maleficent curses Aurora in the movie:_

_Announcer: The most honored and exalted excellencies, the three good fairies. Mistress Flora, mistress Fauna, and mistress Merryweather._

_Fairies: (at the cradle) Oh, the little darling! (to the king and queen) Your majesties... _

_Flora: Each of us the child may bless with a single gift. No more, no less. (at the cradle) Little princess, my gift shall be the gift of beauty._

Choir: One gift, beauty rare  
Full of sunshine in her hair  
Lips that shame the red red rose  
She'll walk with springtime  
Wherever she goes

Fauna: Tiny princess, my gift shall be the gift of song.

Choir: One gift, the gift of song  
Melody her whole life long  
The nightingale's her troubadour  
Bringing her sweet serenade  
to her door

Merryweather: Sweet princess, my gift shall be ...

(A blow of the wind, the door of the castle swings open. Lightning flashes and thunder crashes. A green flame appears in the center of the room and, from it, Maleficent appears)

Fauna: Why, it's Maleficent!

Merryweather: What does she want here?

Flora: Shhh!

Maleficent: Well, quite a glittering assemblage, King Stefan. Royalty, nobility, the gentry, and...(chuckles) How quaint. Even the rabble.

(Merryweather starts angrily starts to fly towards Maleficent but is held back by Flora)

Maleficent: I really felt quite distressed of not receiving an invitation.

Merryweather: You weren't wanted!

Maleficent: Not wa...? (chuckles again) Oh dear, what an awkward situation. I had hoped it was merely due to some oversight. Well, in that event I'd best be on my way.

Queen: And you're not offended, your excellency?

Maleficent: (smiles evilly) Why no, your majesty. And to show I bear no ill will, I, too, shall bestow a gift on the child.

(The fairies protect the cradle)

Maleficent: (raises her staff into the air) Listen well, all of you! (clangs her staff back down to the floor) The princess shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who know her. But, before the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday, she shall prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die.

Queen: Oh no! (takes the child in her arms and looks at Maleficent with fear in her eyes)

Maleficent: (laughs)

Stefan: (points at Maleficent) Seize that creature!

Maleficent: Stand back you fools! (disappears in a flash of lightning, laughing evilly)

Flora: Don't despair, your majesties. Merryweather still has her gift to give.

Stefan: Then she can undo this fearful curse?

Merryweather: Oh no, sire.

Flora: Maleficent's powers are far too great.

Fauna: But she can help!

(Flora and Fauna gently push Merryweather forward)

Merryweather: But ...

Fauna: Just do your best, dear.

Flora: Yes. Go on.

Merryweather: Sweet princess, if through this wicked witches trick a spindle should your finger prick, a ray of hope there still may be in this, the gift I give at thee. Not in death but just in sleep the fateful  
prophecy you'll keep, and from this slumber you shall wake when true love's kiss the spell shall break.

_-Spatterson_

Peach: It sounds AMAZING! Can you tell me more?

Samusaran101: _NOOOOOO!_

Daisy: That was long…

Samusaran101: YEAH! (looks at swollen fingers)

Rosalina: I think you could've copied and pasted…

Samusaran101: But I don't know how!

Goombella: Life isn't fair. Deal with it.

Dimentio56: (comes back sweating) I'll… read… next… (collapses)

Rosey: My turn, then!

Samusaran101: WAIT! I forgot to put someone's questions in a LONG time ago!

Rosey: Darn it!

_I am back and ready to hand out some more questions! :D_

_Peach: Is there anything that is NOT GIRLY-RELATED that you like to do? And what if you never met Mario? Would you protect the Mushroom Kingdom by yourself? _

_Daisy: I'm sorry that you are not first! *hides behind wall* I'm afraid Funky Kong is number one! My questions: what if Luigi was your brother? How would you feel about that? Would you still have feelings for him? And what if Rosalina was your cousin?_

_Rosalina: I'm glad I could help you feel better! :D Can we be friends? :3 and also, what if you weren't the Princess of the Cosmos? Instead, what type of princess would you want to be if you had to choose? *gives her chocolate chip cookies*:3_

_Goombella: Do you feel as though you and the princesses are close like family? If so, how do they make you feel?_

_Pauline:*eyes turn yellow* do anything drastic to any of these beautiful princesses and you will NEVER see the light of day EVER AGAIN!*whips out red chainsaw*_

That is all!

-LSSJGurl

Peach: No, not that I can—

Daisy: OH COME ON! THERE HAS TO BE SOMETHING!

Peach: O_O And… if I never met Mario? Hmm… yes, I'd probably rule the kingdom myself.

Daisy: Funky Kong? Why, that stupid, good-for-nothing—

Rosalina: (clears throat loudly)

Daisy: … fine. If Luigi was my brother, I'd go date Mr. L!

Luigi: Wha?

Daisy: NOTHING, SWEETIE! O_O

Rosalina: Sure, why not? If I weren't princess of the Cosmos… hmm…

Goombella; Yeah, yeah, whatever. My turn. Family? Nah. Stupid, weird, nice-ish friends, but not family.

Pauline: That was creepy… DEAL WITH IT!

Dimentio56: (sighs) Next…

Daisy: 'Next' is boring! We need something else to—

Dimentio56: NEXT. Hai guys. :3 Just to letcha all know, I like to play as Peach/Daisy a lot when playing MarioKart XD

_Hey Peach, didja know that there are 31.5 million seconds in a year?_

Daisy: If you found out Luigi was stalking you, what would you do?

Rosalina: I HEARD U LIKE MUDKIPZ. IS DIS TRUE?

Goombella: What would you do if someone told you to "Go soak your head ", what would you do?

_-warriorkittytailsdoll_

Peach: Um… no.

Daisy: Dumbass!

Peach: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!

Daisy: NOTHING! O_O

Peach: That's what I thought.

Daisy: I'd start dating Mr. L.

Luigi: WHA?!

Daisy: Oh, shut your face!

Rosalina: Uh… no. I don't even know what that is…

Goombella: I'd pound them into the earth.

Samusaran101: How about 'hex them into oblivion'?

Goombella: Let me think about that—no!

Samusaran101: I'm only doing what Snape told me to!

Rosey: Who?

Samusaran101: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Mystery: Whoa! Calm yourself, woman!

Dimentio56: Telling Samusaran101 to calm herself is about as effective as asking LumaniiDoesFanfiction to shut up.

LumaniiDoesFanfiction: (eyes glow red) WHAT DID YOU SAY MORTAL?!

Dimentio56: Nothing.

Puppet Maker: Build it up with silver and gold—

Samusaran101 and LumaniiDoesFanfiction: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Daisy: COCKLE DOODLE NEXT!

Dimentio56: What the…

Daisy: What? It's got flair!

Dimentio56: _Sure_ it does…

_Peach: Do you ever wear anything other than pink?_

Daisy: Have you ever gotten drunk before?

Rosalina: Can you make any other appearances in games? I know you are not the sporty but could you try to make a Mario Party?

Goombella: I didn't mean to offend you last time I asked questions. I forgot to take my pills that day... Um, do you like fried chicken?

Can't wait for next chapter! I'm willing to wait.

_-Corny354_

Peach: Nope, never! Pink RULES!

Pauline: Pink SUCKS!

Peach: ALRIGHT, THAT'S IT! NOW YOU'VE GONE T FAR! (grabs umbrella)

Pauline: YOU'RE ON, GIRLY! RED POWER!

Peach: PINK POWER!

Dimentio56: (covers face)

Daisy: Nope, never. I've drank, but not enough to get drunk.

Rosalina: I'm afraid that decision lies with Nintendo.

Goombella: Of course I do! EVERYONE loves fried chicken!

Pauline: NOW MY RIDDLE QUESTION FROM KHAOS! Um… no idea. Sorry… NOT.

Samusaran101: Bye, everyone! Make sure to leave a review!


	8. Day 8

Ask The Princesses!

Peach: Hello, all! ^_^

Dimentio56: (snoring)

Daisy: Leave it to me! (smacks Dimentio56)

Dimentio56: (wakes up) OUCH! What was that for?!

Daisy: Wake up, lazy ass! It's Ask the Princesses!

Rosey: (sarcastically) Really? I didn't know.

Mystery: Ha.

Samusaran101: (eyes turn red) DIE YOU FOOLS! DIE!

LumaniiDoesFanfiction: IT'S THE PUPPET MASTER! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Samusaran101: Uh, actually, that was my impersonation of Voldemort!

Everyone except LDF: O_O

LumaniiDoesFanfiction: YAY! (hugs SA101) YOU'RE NOT A MINDLESS DOLL!

Samusaran101: YAY!

Goombella: This is stupid…

Rosalina: For once, Goombella, I agree with you.

Pauline: (huffs) Someone just read the first question already!

Mystery: Wait! Where's Khaos?

Peach: (smirks) He's taken care of…

Goombella: O_O

Dimentio56: … you used the Multi-Lock Blast Shield to keep him out, didn't you?

Peach: Perhaps…

Khaos: (enters with remains of shield) Hey.

Peach: (stuttering) What… how…

Khaos: Seeker Missiles.

Peach: (huffs) Whatever… DIMENTIO56! QUESTIONS PLEASE!

Dimentio56: (sighs) Why did I ever agree to this…

Samusaran101: (smiles) You didn't! But I did! ^_^

Dimentio56: Why am I not surprised? Anyway, here's one by a guest…

_Peach: How hard is it to live with Bowser kidnapping you pretty much every FRICKING day?_

_(I would **ing HATE it!)_

_-Kaiya_

Peach: it's very difficult… and boring. You would've thought by now Bowser would kidnap someone else, but no, of course not! It always has to be pretty princess peach! (scowls) He's a jerk!

Daisy: He's cool!

Luigi: Wha?

Daisy: OH WILL YOU SCRAM?! COCKLE DOODLE NEXT!

LumaniiDoesFanfiction: YA!

Dimentio56: (groans) Fine… just… fine.

_Daisy: I am in fear for my life asking this, but I don't get why you like the color orange. It seems way too bright for me... PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! (runs and hides behind Luigi)_

Peach: Why is it you never stand up to Bowser? If I were you I would tell him each time: "BACK OFF YOU FATASS!" (Srry about the cussing, Rosalina, but I get sooo friggin fed up with Bowser...)

Rosalina: Have you ever had to deal with a situation you didn't know what to do in?

Goombella: I'm sorry for sounding rude, but WHY did you trust Mario? He KILLS POOR DEFENSLESS GOOMBA'S!

_-Guest_

Daisy: To be honest, orange isn't my favorite… I like blue! But Nintendo has their reasons…

Peach: Hmm… that's a good idea!

Goombella: (snorts)

Rosalina: Hmm… well, yes. When my Lumas were being sucked up in that super-massive black hole, most presumably… I—

Goombella: Yeah, yeah, whatever. I don't trust Mario… he's too fat, and he destroys my family, as you said.

Daisy: Isn't that his job?

Mystery: I thought it was his hobby…

LumaniiDoesFanfiction: HE'S CHUBBY! LIKE A RUBBER DUCKY!

Samusaran101: (starts singing loudly) RUBBER DUCKY, YOU'RE DA ONE!

LumaniiDoesFanfiction: YOU MAKE BATHTIME SOOOOO MUCH FUN!

Samusaran101: RUBBER DUCKY I'M AWFULLY—

Dimentio56: ENOUGH!

Rosalina: Indeed! Stop this childish nonsense at once!

Samusaran101: … fond of you!

LumaniiDoesFanfiction: Do do do da do!

Rosey: Next is from… uh… didn't she go already?

Dimentio56: Just read it…

_HIZ!_

_Peach: How would you feel if Mario liked Pauline better than you (I think he does!)_

_Daisy: HGDUISAFGIYFGSAIYGY I HATE ORANGE!_

_Rosalina: HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF SKYDOESMINECRAFT (If not, OMG, someone show her his videos!)_

-Kaiya

Peach: (eyes turn red) You insolent good-for-nothing little—

Goombella: (clears throat)

Peach: Ah… I mean… NO HE DOESN'T YOU FILTHY LIAR!

LumaniiDoesFanfiction: he's with me now! ^_^

Pauline: Oh, shut UP.

LumaniiDoesFanfiction: (sniffs) Meanie!

BKB: (walks in) Sorry… late again…

Daisy: HEY! Like I said before, so do I! But Nintendo doesn't! Okay? DEAL WITH IT!

Rosalina: No, I have never heard of him.

Samusaran101: (staggers backward) You… don't… ugh… (faints)

Rosalina: O_O

LumaniiDoesFanfiction: I'LL BRING THEM UP ON YOUTUBE! But there's cursing, so cover your eyes, children!

Rosey: (huffs) I'm not a kid!

Dimentio56: Don't you mean 'cover your ears'?

LumaniiDoesFanfiction: I'LL MEAN WHAT I WANNA MEAN!

Rosalina: Okay then…

Pauline: So… back to Dimentio56's love life… (smirks)

Dimentio56: … I hate you.

Pauline: That's it?

Dimentio56: I hate you with a passion.

Pauline: That's all you've got, jester boy?

Dimentio56: Fine… I hate you with a fierce, never-ending vengeance.

Pauline: Better…

Rosalina: (blushes) Oh, Pauline, leave him alone…

Goombella: BORING! Back to the questions! Next!

Daisy: … I think you mean 'cockle doodle yes'.

Goombella: No, I most certainly did not.

_Peach, Daisy, and Rosalina: Why do you three always fart all the time?_

_Goombella: Why do you act so bratty?_

_-Anon_

Samusaran101: (gasps) OH MY GARSH!

Goombella: Uh… don't you mean 'gosh'?

Samusaran101: … no.

Rosey: Yeah.

Samusaran101: No!

Dimentio5: Yes.

Samusaran101: I'LL SAY WHAT I WANNA SAY, OKAY?

Rosalina: O_O Um… alright then…

Peach: WHAT?! I DO NOT FART!

Daisy: I do… when you eat those Mushroom Sweetened Beans for breakfast, that's what happens. It's a fact!

Rosalina: What does 'fart' mean?

Daisy: (smirks)

Pauline: (puts on surgical mask)

Peach: Daisy! Not here, not now…!

Daisy: (farts)

Rosalina: Um… (wheezes) Okay…

Goombella: I'm no where as near as bratty as Pauline.

Pauline: Not true!

Khaos: Whatever. Here are my questions:

_Goombella: I know of a Goomba who doesn't have part of his species name in his name. Particular Goombas named Gary. Ever heard of him?_

Peach: Why do you always tie your hair up for sporting events?

Daisy: Ever get involved in a kart accident?

Rosalina: If I transfer enough energy to you, think you can become a Super Saiyan? Might fix your eye problem.

_-KhaaosOmega_

Goombella: Nope, never heard of him.

Pauline: I have a cousin named Gary.

Daisy: NO ONE FUDGIN' CARES!

Pauline: Jerk…

Peach: It's very in, and it keeps my hair out of my face!

Mystery: In?

Peach: It means 'very fashionable at the moment'.

Samusaran101: YOU SOUND LIKE ESME GIGI GENIVEVE SQUALOR! (hides)

Rosey: O_O

Peach: Okay…

Daisy: Yep. Donkey Kong smashed into my car.

Peach: What did you do?

Daisy: I smashed his back, of course! And then I also smashed his face! ^_^

Rosalina: Of course… well, no, thank you. You don't need to transfer power to me; even if my eye is a bit… odd.

Pauline: And Dimentio56 loves you despite it…

Dimentio56: Oh, shut up!

Pauline: What? It's true!

Dimentio56: (scowls) Next…

Daisy: You mean cockle doodle—

Dimentio56: NO I DON'T!

Daisy: (sniffs disdainfully) Meanie…

_Peach: Here's the script in the scene where Maleficent's curse comes true (I hate this scene):  
(Inside the room, the fire goes out, and out of a shadow, Maleficent shortly appears, then there's only a ball of light visible. Aurora gets up in spell, and starts towards the light.)_

Merryweather: I don't see why she has to marry any old prince.

Fauna: Now, that's not for us to decide, dear.

(Inside, the mysterious light moves beyond the fireplace, where the wall opens.)

Fauna: Maybe we should tell King Stefan about the boy.

Merryweather: Well, why don't we?

(They hear a faint sound from inside the room.)

Flora: Listen! Maleficent!

Fairies: Rose, Rose!

(They open the door.)

Fauna: Oh, why did we leave her alone?

Fairies: Rose, Rose!

(The fairies see Aurora walking through the fireplace, but the wall reappears. Aurora slowly walks up a staircase, following the light. The fairies try pushing the wall open, then Flora uses her magic.)

Fairies: Rose, Rose! Where are you? Rose!

(There are multiple ways going off the fireplace. The fairies don't find the right way at once.)

Fairies: Rose!

(Briar Rose follows the light into a room in the tower, where the light turns  
into a spinning wheel. Aurora starts to reach towards it with her left hand.)

Fairies: Rose! Don't touch anything!

(Aurora holds back. Without seeing her, we hear Maleficent from the shadows)

Maleficent: Touch the spindle. Touch it, I say!

(In a flash of light, Aurora touches the spindle with the  
middle finger. Just this moment, the fairies appear in the door.)

Fairies: (gasp)

Maleficent: You poor, simple fools. Thinking you could defeat me! Me! The mistress of all evil! Well, here's your precious princess!

(Maleficent throws her cape aside, revealing Aurora laying  
face-down on the floor. The fairies gasp again as Maleficent disappears, laughing.)

Merryweather: Rose!

Flora: Oh Rose! Oh, I'll never forgive myself.

Fauna: We're all to blame!

(They start crying over Aurora's motionless body. the camera turns to the window, where the last rays of the setting sun shine in deep red.)

_Daisy: If you had to choose any Mario game you've been in, what would you choose?_

_Pauline: why do you and Princess Peach fight a lot? You're a commoner! Commoners do NOT FIGHT PRINCESSES!_

_-spatterson_

Peach: NO!

Daisy: Boring… who wants to watch _Lord of the Rings_?

Samusaran101: I DO!

Peach: (sulks)

Daisy: Hmm… Super Smash Bros. Brawl, probably.

Pauline: So?

Dimentio56: FINISHED! Finally!

Pauline: You're just looking for a chance to ask Rosalina to date you…

Rosalina: Be silent, Pauline, or I shall make you!

Pauline: Bring it on, fairy girl!

Rosalina: (turns Pauline into a bullfrog)

Pauline the Frog: Ribbet! RIBBET RIBBET!

Rosalina: Ah… silence.

Dimentio56: You're a genius, Rosalina.

Rosalina: (blushes)

Peach: (clears throat)

Dimentio56: Oh crap…

Peach: DIMENTIO56 AND ROSALINA SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

Rosalina: (appalled)

Dimentio56: (groans)

Peach: FIRST COMES LOVE!

Goombella: Then comes marriage!

Rosey: THEN COMES MINI JESTERS IN A BABY CARRIAGE!

Daisy: Wha?

Mystery; Since when?

Samusaran101: I gotta write that down…

LumaniiDoesFanfiction: YA!

Puppet Master: Build it up with silver and gold, silver and gold, silver and—

LumaniiDoesFanfiction: OH SHEYT! (runs)

Dimentio56: I'm out of here… (leaves)

Daisy: Hey, kid!

Rosey: What?

Daisy: (grins) Do you know the PROCESS of making a baby!

Rosalina: AND we are finished!

()()()()()()()

Hey all! Remember when I said I wouldn't post the next chapter of ATP until Sand and Lava was posted?

I lied! XD

Sand and Lava is now on a short hiatus… it's been difficult to come up with ideas! But I'm still working on it, just not normaly.

Anyway, leave a PM/review!


	9. Day 9

Ask The Princesses!

Samusaran101 and LumaniiDoesFanfiction: (singing) WELLLLLCOME TO ASK THE PUH-RINCESSESSSS!

Dimentio56: (covers face)

Pauline: In which previously Dimentio56 was too chicken to ask Rosalina out…

Dimentio56: SHUT UP YOU STUPID BRAT!

Pauline: Don't deny it, jester…

Mystery: Hey…

Rosey: Sup!

BKB: Yo, where's Khaos this time?

Peach: HA! He's as good as dead! I sent an Ice Troopa to deal with him… (sips random cup of tea)

Daisy: Wow… did someone turn the A/C up or what?

Khaos: Hey everyone.

Peach: (spits tea all over Rosalina)

Rosalina: O_O That was… unexpected.

Peach: HOW THE FUDGING GODDAMN HELL—pardon my language—ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?!

Khaos: Gave him the taste of the Ice Beam.

Goombella: The what?

Rosalina: The Ice Beam, an extremely powerful ray. Weakness of reverse engineering the Ice Beam taken advantage of… at least by the looks of it.

Pauline: … what she said.

BKB: Just ask the questions…

Khaos: Alright…

_Goombella: Did you know Doopliss once disguised himself as Professor Frankly?_

_Daisy: Ever feel like giving Waluigi a wedgie?_

_Peach: Have you ever damaged your dress before?_

_Rosalina: Where did you first meet Lubba?_

_-KhaosOmega_

Goombella: No… but I do now. XD

Daisy: I've given him plenty of those in my day! In fact, once I—

Peach: WELL! Since I'm sure no one cares…

Daisy: (scowls)

Peach: I'll answer MY question! No, I've never ever damaged my dress before.

Khaos: Oh, Toadsworth says you have… did he EVER—

Peach: Oh shut your ignorant face!

LumaniiDoesFanfiction: TACO!

Rosalina: Lubba? Who is Lubba?

Goombella: I think it's Luma…

Rosalina: Oh… when I was a child wandering in space, I suppose.

Dimentio56: Next.

_I was practically crying laughing as I read your story._

Rosalina: You have the best dress. And hair. You should braid it. Peach and Daisy need style tips from you.

(Hides behind brick wall)

(Asks from behind brick wall)

All answer this. If you had to switch outfits with someone else, who would it be? We all know who has my vote. :D

Daisy: Don't hurt me!

_-CC_

Samusaran101: Thank you so much! (sobs tears of joy)

Rosalina: (blushes) Why thank you…

Pauline: Yeah… I bet Dimentio56 thinks you're SEXY…

Dimentio56: SHUT. UP. O_O

Pauline: Oh yeah… I bet he dreams about you EVERY night…

Dimentio56: (eye twitch)

Pauline: You two, a nice sunset, and some baby jesters—

Dimentio56: OH THAT'S IT! (cracks knuckles)

Peach: Calm down, everyone!

Daisy: 'Calm' ain't the way we roll, Peachy.

Rosalina: Perhaps I'll try braiding it… when I find out what that is…

Pauline: I bet Dimentio56—

Dimentio56: DON'T.

Peach: Hmm… I'd hate to say it, but probably Pauline.

Pauline: Rosalina.

Daisy: (tiny meatball-sized brain calculate) W-wait a minute! That means I'm stuck with the pink one!

Goombella: Life sucks. Deal with it.

Samusaran101: Now… Spatterson! Sorry about the late update! Wi-fi issue!

_Daisy: How dare you say that Sleeping Beauty is boring! How dare you! I was telling Peach some scenes in the movie because she's interested in it, not you! You make me mad! I'm gonna come after you! (chases Daisy with a dagger) Plus, I think Peach should end her friendship with you._

_Peac__h__: Here's the scene where Phillip battles Maleficent (I love this scene!):_

_(Maleficent's pet raven flies towards Maleficent's tower, trying to wake her and warn her about Phillip's escape. He is followed by Merryweather, who first fails to hit him with her magic. At last, she turns him into a stone statue just outside Maleficent's door. Maleficent appears in the door, furious.)_

Maleficent: Silence! (to her raven) You, tell those fools to ... (notices that he is now stone) No! (sees Phillip escaping) No!

(Arrows are shot by the goons to stop Phillip and the gate closes, but Phillip made it through. The drawbridge is raised by another goon.)

Fauna: Watch out, Phillip!

(Samson just makes it over the gap.)

Flora: Hurry, hurry, Phillip!

(Maleficent throws one spell at a rock over a path, rocks come down and Phillip raises his shield to protect himself from them. Maleficent throws another spell at the path, breaking it in two. Samson jumps over that and makes it across.)

Maleficent: A forest of thorn shall be his tomb. Born through the skies on a fog of doom. Now go with the curse and serve me well, Round Stefan's castle cast by spell!

(A black cloud appears over the castle. Bolts of lightning strike everywhere,  
causing the growth of thick thorny bushes. Phillip has to stop before them.)

Maleficent: (cackles)

(Phillip starts cutting a way with his sword. finally, he is through.)

Maleficent: No, it cannot be! (appears in front of Phillip, who stops in his tracks) Now shall you deal with me, o prince, and all the powers of hell!

(Maleficent transforms herself into a huge black and purple dragon. Phillip courageously starts towards her. but he has no chance against the fire-breathing dragon. After a short fight, he must retreat. At a wall, he has to stop as fire comes closer to him.)

Flora: (above the prince) Up! Up this way!

(Phillip climbs up, only to see that he is now trapped on a cliff. At another blaze of fire from Maleficent, his shield is blown out of his hand and falls straight into the flames below.)

Maleficent: (laughs)

(The fairies at the prince, they combine their magic on the sword and the sword glows white.)

Flora: Now sword of truth fly swift and sure. That evil die and good endure!

(Phillip throws the sword at Maleficent, which is hit deadly in the heart and the dragon tumbles forward and tries to bring Phillip along with her to her death, but Phillip jumps out of the way. Maleficent falls over the cliff, into the fire below. Smoke blocks her from our vision. Phillip leans over the edge and sees his sword pinning a black cape to the ground, then the sword fades black. Maleficent is finally dead!)

_Don't listen to people who say Sleeping Beauty is boring. Ignore them, especially Daisy. (glares at Daisy with fire in her eyes and growls at her) Wait for the next scene. It's really exciting! (spoilers Peach Maleficent turns herself into a fire-breathing dragon in the scene!)_

_Goombella: Goombas are not your family. They're bad guys, Bowser's minions! And Mario has to stomp on them because they serve his arch-enemy! So, you should trust him. He saves Peach from Bowser! He saves the mushroom kingdom. He saves YOU!_

_- Spatterson_

Daisy: Oh yeah? What're you gonna do about it, girly girl?

Samusaran101: (gasps) TAKE COVER EVERYONE! (hides)

Dimentio56: She just signed her own will, didn't she?

Rosalina: Yep.

Peach: Whateves… I can't wait for the next scene! You rock, Spatterson! Thank you for telling me about—

Daisy: Blah blah blah blah crap…

Peach: (punches Daisy)

Daisy: HEY! (tackles Peach)

Goombella: I honestly don't care… and I can save myself, thank you very much… next.

_Peach: *hands a love potion* Would you use this on Mario?_

_Goombella: XD You wanna get me eh? *glues Eggman to her* How long can you go like this? _

_Daisy: So… you like lord of the rings? _

_Rosalina: how would you feel if dimentio56 asked you out?_

_dimentio56: Dude...you gonna ask Rosalina out on a date, or what?_

_-dimentio charming magician96_

Peach: (runs to go get Mario) THANKS!

Pauline: OH NO YOU DON'T! (chases after her)

LumaniiDoesFanfiction: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (chases after HER)

BKB: Uh… bye! (runs away)

Daisy: Say what?

Goombella: (slowly turns around)

Eggman: Hey! Where am I? Who are you? You're a mushroom! Say, you're kind of hot… wanna go out with me? 

Goombella: That's it. (grabs shotgun) I'm gonna make that 'Dimentio' jerk feel my wrath! He'll wish he was never born! I'll rip off his head and shove it up his—

Rosalina: Goombella! Put it away!

Daisy: Or don't… I'd love to see this!

Dimentio56: (staring at Rosalina with dreamy expression)

Daisy: Uh… dude? Dude! (snaps fingers in his face)

Dimentio56: What? Oh… oops…

Daisy: Yeah, I love Lord of The Rings! It's much better than that stupid Sleeping Beauty! Yeah, I said STUPID! (glares at Spatterson's question) You?

Samusaran101: LEGOLAS IS MY HUSBAND!

Dimentio56 and Rosalina: O_O

Samusaran101: … what? He's cool! And he has nice hair!

Rosalina: (nervously clears throat) I'd be happy to except, I suppose.

Pauline: (returns) Damn… Peach got to Mario… ah, but I arrived in perfect timing!

Dimentio56: Um… (sighs) Okay, I'll do it.

Pauline: (takes out popcorn)

Dimentio56: Rosalina?

Rosalina: Yes?

Dimentio56: Will you… go out on a date with me?

Rosalina: (smiles) Sure.

Dimentio56: (faints)

Pauline: And that, children, is how love works. Next!

_Peach: How come everyone hates you when it comes to Mario Party?_

Daisy: Wow, you sure are gassy. Is your butt as loud as your mouth?

_-Anon_

Peach: Whew! That was close! MARIO IS ALL MINE! MIIIIINE!

Khaos: Congratulations. Would you like an imaginary cookie?

Peach: Oh shut your face!

Khaos: I think I'll pass.

Peach: (eye twitch) People hate me in Mario Party?! Do you think I should wear more pink?

Daisy: NO. And yep, I'd say it's about a tie! XD Cockle doodle ne—

Goombella: NO!

Daisy: Darn it!

_Peach: Do you like Super Princess Peach and could you give me some huge Bowser fighting instructions from there thx!_

_Daisy: You are obviously my fav could you describe Sarasaland I never seen it!__ If you could be princess of any other kingdom which would it be?_

_Rosalina: You're my second fav! Sorry Peach. Are you in love with any Mario character? I would like to know. Can I visit your space station and can I have a Luma preferably purple or purple like color lilac if possible thx!__ Do you like any other sports other than basketball? When did you start living in space if you are only 22?_

_Goombella: What game are you in? Btw 666 means evil. Are you evil? __Why are you even on this show if you don't like it?_

_Peach and Daisy: I always have thought of you two as sisters Daisy the elder and would inherit but you don't want to and are giving queen title to Peach when ready is this true? I don't mind if I'm wrong because somewhere I heard your cousins... _

_All princesses: Could you be more like princesses for the rest of the chapter?_

_-Daisy5643_

Samusaran101: And now, I am pleased to welcome… DAISY5643!

Daisy5643: Hi!

Daisy: ANOTHER ME?! 

Rosalina: No, another fan of you.

Daisy: Oh… cool! Pleased to meet you, girl!

Daisy5643: Same here!

Daisy: Sarasaland is a desert, so… there's a LOT of sand, little water, and it's basically a dumpster. No offense… but it's much nicer here in the Mushroom Kingdom! If I were princess of anywhere else, the Mushroom Kingdom would be number one! (looks enviously at Peach)

Peach: Calm down, dear… now, my turn! I do like Super Princess Peach, mostly because I am the main character! (gives girlish giggle)

Khaos: Well whoop-de-doo.

Peach: (glares at him with fire in eyes)

Khaos: Shutting up…

Peach: Hmm… always aim for his bottom! It's very sensitive!

Daisy: (snickers)

Peach: Also, NEVER aim for his head! If you mess up his hair, HE WILL KILL YOU.

Rosalina: Not at the moment, no.

Dimentio56: (wakes up) Ugh… what happened?

Pauline (smirks) You asked Rosalina out on a date, and she said yes.

Dimentio56: (faints again)

Rosalina: Sure, you can visit my space station. Just tell me what time is good for you. And I do have a Luma you might like… her name is Lilac. (hands purple Luma over to Daisy5643)

Daisy5643: Oh! Thank you so much!

Rosalina: Don't mention it. What is… bas-ket-ball?

Daisy: (faints)

Rosalina: O_O

LumaniiDoesFanfiction: Wha?

BKB: Is it just me? Or are a lot of people passing out today?

Samusaran101: THE PUPPET MASTER!

LumaniiDoesFanfiction and BKB: NOEZ!

Rosalina: And I'm not twenty-two… I'm actually one thousand and three.

Rosey: (jaw drops to floor)

Mystery: Whoa!

BKB: (faints)

Peach: I guess it wasn't just him…

Goombella: Super Paper Mario games… and I'm sort of evil…

Peach: AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Daisy: (pulls out pistol)

Samusaran101: SHE'S THE PUPPET MASTER'S ALLY!

LumaniiDoesFanfiction: A PUPPLY!

Rosey: Cool!

Daisy5643: I'm starting to like this show!

Goombella: Well… I'm not that evil… but my family, the Goombas, are, so… yeah. And the only reason I'm on this show is because Samusaran101, aka Angela—

Samusaran101: HEY! Now everyone knows my name!

Goombella: Too bad… made me.

Samusaran101: That's right! ^_^

Daisy: Yup, Peach is my cousin.

Peach: And could we behave like princesses during this chapter? Hmm… let me think about that… (clears throat)

Daisy: (clears throat)

Pauline: (clears throat)

Goombella: (clears throat) Wait… I'm not a princess.

BKB: WHY IS EVERYONE CLEARING THEIR THROATS?! YOUR THROATS ARE VERY CLEAR NOW!

Peach, Daisy, and Pauline: (singing) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Daisy5643: Well… okay then…

Daisy: COCKLE DOODLE NEXT!

_Hello all! I must say, this story is most enjoyable! Anyways, question time! _

_Peach: Since you obviously love to shop, (I mean who doesn't?), may I ask, what's your favorite store? (mine is Kohls for the record.)_

_Daisy: What's your favorite sport? _

_Goombella: Ah, how's my favorite Goomba girl? Would you like to be in another Mario game, if so, which one? _

_Pauline: Hey! I haven't seen you in a long time! How've you been? What's your favorite song? _

_Rosalina: My favorite cosmic princess! Did you know that Waluigi has a crush on you? (I personally find it VERY cute, but I understand if you don't I guess...) Also, he's not that much of a pervert. Trust me. I know much BIGGER perverts sadly...just... Trust me on this one Rosa. Ok, enough about the fact that I know WAY to many perverts (PS MY LIFE SUCKS!) I am really enjoying this story so far! Keep up the good work!_

_What the hell is MineCraft? I'm sorry, I pretty much only play Mario games. Someone please explain?_

_-SuperGuest_

Samusaran101: (sniffs) Thank you so much! (throws roses) And MineCraft is a super cool game! It's where you're completely square and you can build stuff! You can also join Sky's Army! He's a YouTuber, SkyDoesMineCraft! Watch his videos and subscribe to him if you want to join! That's what I do! They're really funny! XD

GO BUTTER!

Rosalina: O_O

Peach: Kohls is great! I personally love Victoria Secret!

Samusaran101: Who's she?

Peach: … you have to go shopping a wee bit more, dear.

Samusaran101: I go shopping!

Rosey: Really?

Pauline: Where?

Samusaran101: GameStop!

Peach: (covers face) Tomboys and their hobbies…

Daisy: I'm with you, girl! (high-fives)

Pauline: I'm lost…

Daisy: I like soccer and basketball!

Goombella: I don't really care, as long as I'm in it.

Pauline; I'm cool, I'm cool… I like anything on the radio, especially rap.

Samusaran101: (makes face)

Rosalina: He does?

Dimentio56: (stirs)

Pauline: Once again, at perfect timing.

Dimentio56: What now, Pauline?

Pauline: Waluigi has a crush on Rosalina.

Dimentio56: O_O

Pauline: DON'T pass out! (pours water all over him)

Dimentio56: What the—I DIDN'T!

Pauline: Eh…

Rosalina: Well that's very… sweet… sort of…

Pauline: And also a little bit disturbing as well.

Rosalina: Yes…

Daisy: Whatever… COCKLE DOODLE NEXT!

LumaniiDoesFanfiction: MY TURN! (cackles)

_SA101: I hope you enjoyed the taco._

_DCM96: XC MEANIE! THAT'S MY MOST PRIZED POSSESION! Except for BKB._

_Peach: If Mario was a girl would you become lesbian?_

_Daisy: Switch Mario with Luigi from Peach's question for yours._

_Rosalina: I read your story on Super Mario Galaxy last night… WAAAAAAAA! (hugs)_

_Goombella: ALL MORTALS ARE FOOLISH AND DUMB! Besides SA101 and BKB. (hugs the both) also, what's it like to be Mario's slave in that game which name I forgot?_

_Pauline: GIVE UP MARIO, MORTAL! HE'S MINE!__Donkey Kong's… available?_

_-LumaniiDoesFanfiction_

Samusaran101: I did! (licks residue from fingers)

Dimentio56: That's revolting!

Samusaran101: Like the Revolting Slob?

Dimentio56: O_O What?

Samusaran101: Look up 'Crashbox: Revolting Slob' and—

Dimentio56: Never mind…

Peach: No!

Daisy: Yes!

Everyone: O_O

Daisy: HA! Your faces were so funny! Just kidding…

LumaniiDoesFanfiction: (hugging Rosalina)

Rosalina: Um… can someone please get this… girl… off of me?

Daisy: On it!

Goombella: Terrible. End of story. He's a disgusting, revolting—

Samusaran101: Like the Revolting Slob?

Goombella: Shut up.

Pauline: DONKEY KONG TRIED FEEDING ME TO HIS WOLVES!

Peach: O_O

Daisy: He has wolves?

Pauline: No… but still! He kidnapped me! And Mario is Peach's now… unless… hmm… oh yes… YES… (laughs insanely)

Rosalina: Um… what precisely is she doing?

Peach: Plotting evil revenge.

Rosalina: … oh.

Dimentio56: Why am I not surprised?

BKB: (wakes up) So… what happened?

Samusaran101: LOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG story.

Dimentio56: We're done?

Pauline: Yup. So go on your date, and tell me how it goes, okay, honey?

Dimentio56: I'm not going anywhere until you apologize for—

Dimentio56 Fangirl: DIMMY!

Dimentio56: Oh crap! (runs away)


	10. Day 10

Ask The Princesses!

Goombella: So guys… how'd that date go?

Dimentio56: It was…

Rosalina: Well…

Dimentio56: Satisfactory. (glares at Pauline)

Rosalina: (looks at Pauline) Indeed.

Pauline: … oh come on! You have to admit that was pretty funny!

Dimentio56: No.

Rosalina: Never.

Dimentio56: I'd die first.

Pauline: Eh, suit yourself… you should've seen your FACE!

Dimentio56: (eye twitch)

Daisy5643: (comes into room and sips iced tea) Hello, guys!

Samusaran101: (doing math homework) MEH! What's 8.3856 divided by 6.9576923?

Rosey: No idea.

Goombella: Nada.

Pauline: Don't know, don't care.

Samusaran101: … whatever. (burns workbook) BWAHAHAHAHA! TO ZE QUESTERINOS!

Goombella: Alright…

LumaniiDoesFanfiction: I'm here! Go me! Go me! Go—

Pauline: SHUT YOUR FACE!

LumaniiSDoesFanfiction: (sniffs)

BKB: Where's Khaos now?

Peach: (smirks)

Rosey: (comes in) Why can't you just leave the poor dude alone?

Peach: What fun would that be?

Daisy5643: Um…

(second random Rosalina appears out of nowhere)

BKB: Whoa!

Dimentio56: (faints)

Goombella: Ugh… not again!

(second Rosalina vanishes in a blinding light)

LumaniiDoesFanfiction: (singing) NOW I SEE THE LIGHT OF THE WORLD IN ITS BLINDING GUH-LOR-Y!

Peach: MY EYES!

Khaos: Hey, every—YOU!

Pauline: Uh… hi?

Khaos: (throws spear and traps Pauline in sharpshooter/cloverleaf submission)

Rosalina: The Imperial Trace!

Pauline: What the hell?! (passes out)

BKB: It's five seconds into the show, and two people fainted already. Damn… I wonder what the day will have in store for us today.

Dimentio56: (wakes up) Ugh…

Khaos: … Let's get started, then! Questions!

_Goombella: Why did it take Frankly a while to identify you in Rogueport?_

Peach: Ever been involved in a racing accident?

Daisy: If you have a tomboy nature, why do you wear a dress at times?

Rosalina: If you were in a Mario Golf game, which hand would you prefer using? And how did you recognize the Imperial Trace submission hold used on Pauline?

_-KhaosOmega_

Goombella: Because he's an idiot.

Peach: Nope!

Khaos: Oh, Toadsworth says you have… did he EV—

Peach: THAT'S IT! (tackles Khaos)

Daisy: The only reason I wear a dress is because Nintendo makes me.

Rosalina: I am ambidextrous, so—

Goombella: Ambidex… what?

Rosalina: Ambidextrous… it means you have an equal amount of power in both of your arms, hands, feet, or legs.

Goombella: I honestly REALLY don't care…

Rosalina: (frowns)

Goombella: **I** **mean**… go on.

Rosalina: So I would be fine with either one. And I recognized the Imperial Trace because it was used on my own parents to hold them while torturing them for information about the whereabouts of my space portal.

Daisy: Aw! (hugs Rosalina) Your childhood was terrible!

Rosalina: O_O

Daisy: Cockle doodle next!

_Samarusan101: Why weren't my questions included in the last two? *Takes out Oreos* I'll give you these if you tell me O3O_

Daisy: Why does Rosalina constantly contradict your "Cockle Doodle NEXT!" thing? It's funny -_-

Peach: Are you trying to gather up a army of pink lovers, name them "The Pink Believers ", and lead them to conquer all other colours? If you are, I would help! X3

Hey...Goombella...would you like me to pry Eggman off of you?

The jester guy: Who ARE you exactly?

Rosalina: Umm...what's your favorite colour? XD

Rosie: Do you like pasta? I could give you some if you do :3 *puts plate on top of bookshelf so a certain plumber in red can't get it*

_-warriorkittytailsdoll_

Samusaran101: OH! OH! I know Tails doll! He's from all those creepypastas!

Peach: (comes back injured with Khaos) Whew…

Goombella: O_O Okay then…

Samusaran101: OOH! OREOS! (grabs Oreos and starts gobbling them) NOM NOM NOM Sorry I didn't put your questions in! I forgot. XD

Daisy: You know… that's a VERY good question! (glares at Rosalina)

Rosalina: (gulps) Sorry…

Peach: Great idea!

Daisy: (looks at camera in horror) WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?!

Goombella: Yeah… I could use some help.

Eggman: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

WarriorKittyTailsDoll: (comes and takes of Eggman)

Goombella: HA! Take THAT, Dimentio charming whatever! Thanks.

WarriorKittyTailsDoll: Don't mention it! (leaves)

Dimentio56: I'm Dimentio56…

Daisy: Oh, really?

Samusaran101: Oh my god!

LumaniiDoesFanfiction: I didn't know!

Dimentio56: … I'm ignoring you all.

Samusaran101: He's an OC! (own character) He belongs to dimentio magician charming96!

Dimentio56: Excuse me? I don't 'belong' to anyone!

Rosey: (pats Dimentio56 on head) That's right, jester. Just believe what you want to believe…

Rosalina: I like sky blue.

Rosey: PASTA! (runs over Mario to get pasta)

Mario: MAMA MIA! (chases after her)

_HEELLLOOOO love the story so far and I got a couple questions/_remarks__

*1 min before I need to take my pills*

Rosalina: I hope you and Dimentio56 have a happily ever after! You two make a cute couple!

*frowns*

*it has officially been 1 minute since I should've taken my pills*

Peach: Do you ever think everyone around is trying to kill you?

*twitches and spasms a bit*

Daisy: Do you ever hear those voices when you look in the mirror? You know the ones edging you on and on... saying horrible yet equally wonderful things?

hehehe *smiles evilly*

Goombella: Have you ever looked in the mirror and cried..hehehehhe...hahahaha*gasp*whoo!

*begins to have a psychotic episode*

Pauline: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH *inhales* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!*gasps for air* hehehehe *I'd better take those pills now*

Rosalina: Um… thank you?

Dimentio56: … what she said.

Pauline: (wakes up) Oh crap… what the hell happened?! Wait, I remember… (stares at Khaos)

Khaos: … I should run now, shouldn't I?

Pauline: Naw…

Khaos: (relieved sigh)

Pauline: HIYA! (smashes him with frying pan)

Khaos: Ouch.

Pauline: I'm satisfied now.

Goombella: Good for you.

Peach: Er… no…

Pauline: (plotting) Hehehe…

Daisy: Say what?

Rosalina: Just answer the question.

Daisy: Nope. You're insane.

Goombella: No…

Khaos: Peach looks in the mirror and cries because she's so ugly.

Daisy: (holds Peach from strangling Khaos)

Peach: YOU FILTHY BASTARD SON OF A YOU-KNOW-WHAT! I'LL KILL YOU!

Khaos: You already tried that, like, five times.

Peach: I'LL DO IT WITH MY OWN BARE HANDS!

Daisy: Peachy! Calm down, girl! In and ouyt, in and out…

Dimentio56: That person better take their pills… I mean, next.

_Daisy: Okay, that's it! *takes out a knife, pins Daisy to the ground and holds the knife directly above Daisy's heart* If you say Sleeping Beauty is stupid one more time, this knife goes into your heart! Plus, look what I have. *holds up a picture of Mr. L* If you want this, say "Sleeping Beauty is not stupid. It's the best movie ever." or I'll tell Luigi that you like Mr. L better than him! You used to be my favorite Princess of Mario, but now that you say Sleeping Beauty is stupid, Peach is my favorite Princess of Mario! Ooooh! That's it, Daisy! You know what, Night at the Museum Battle of the Smithsonian is way better than dumb Lord of the rings! It has humor, some romance, and only one epic fight! Lord of the Rings does not have that! Oh, look who I have, Daisy. *drags in Mr. L and Luigi* If you say that Sleeping Beauty is stupid one more time, I'll have to tell Luigi here that you prefer to date Mr. L over him. Sleeping Beauty has drama, lots of romance, and a battle! Your choice, Princess-who-doesn't-care-about-romance-even-if-it -deals-with-Luigi!_

_Peach: This will be the last scene I'll give you because of Daisy's attitude, saying that Sleeping Beauty is boring and stupid. If you want to blame someone for this, blame Daisy because it's her fault! Anyway, here's the last scene in the movie:_

_(Phillip follows the fairies up to the top tower where Aurora is sleeping. He walks over to her, leans down to her level and kisses her. Aurora opens her eyes and a smile crosses her face. Maleficent's curse has been broken! Everyone in the castle awakes along with Aurora, for when the curse came true, the fairies put everyone in the castle to sleep.)_

Stefan: (waking up) Oh, ah, forgive me, Hubert, the wine ... Now, you were saying?

Hubert: (wakes up as well) Huh? I was? oh yes, well, after all, Stefan, this is the fourteenth century.

Stefan: Yes, you said that a moment ago.

Hubert: Well, to come right to the point, my son Phillip says he's going to marry ...

(Hubert is interrupted by a fanfare, or to be more precise, by the first notes from the 'Sleeping Beauty Waltz'. The fairies watch the scene from a balcony, as Aurora and Phillip appear arm in arm, walking down the stairs from above.)

Stefan: It's Aurora, she's here!

Hubert: (wipes his eyes, mouth open and he stammers) And Phillip!

(Aurora and Phillip walk up to the throne. Phillip bows as Aurora curtsies, then she fondly embraces her mother.)

Hubert: (to Phillip) What does this mean, boy? I don't ...

(Aurora kisses Hubert on the cheek.)

Hubert: But, but, ...

(Aurora and Phillip start dancing.)

Hubert: (shakes his head) I don't understand! (he sees that Stefan and the Queen are smiling. he looks up at the fairies, to see them smiling as well. Then, he shrugs and sways along to the music.)

(On the balcony, Fauna loses a tear.)

Flora: Why, Fauna, what's the matter, dear?

Fauna: Oh, I just love happy endings.

Flora: Yes, I do, too. (notices that Aurora's dress is blue) Oh, Blue? (swings her wand) Pink! (changes the dress to pink)

Choir:  
I know you,  
I walked with you  
Once upon a dream

Merryweather: Blue! (changes the dress back to blue)

Choir:  
I know you,  
The gleam in your eyes  
Is so familiar a gleam

(The castle disappears around Aurora and Phillip, and they keep on dancing in the clouds. All the time, the dress keeps changing its color from blue to pink and back to blue.)

Choir:  
And I know it's true  
That visions are seldom all they seem  
But if I know you I know what you'll do

(Aurora and Phillip kiss each other. The storybook fades in, showing the exact same scene, and is slowly closed. The storybook says "And they lived happily ever after" below the picture. Still, the dress changes its color!)

Choir: You'll love me at once  
The way you did  
Once upon a dream

The End

Daisy: O_O

Spatterson: Say it! OR YOU DIE!

Daisy: NEVER!

Khaos: (shoots missiles at Spatterson and Daisy)

Daisy: WTF?!

Spatterson: I'll get you next time, Daisy! (runs away)

Khaos: You're welcome.

Daisy: OH YEAH?! Well… well… UGH! Give me time to think of a good insult!

Peach: (whacks Daisy hard with frying pan, knocking her out)

Rosalina: And that was for…

Peach: Being an jerk to the awesome Spatterson! (faces camera) Sorry about her, dear… sometimes physical violence is the only thing left to do!

Daisy: (stirs)

Peach: (whams her back down)

Daisy: Ugh… that hurt!

Peach: Deal with it! And repeat after me; 'Sleeping Beauty is the best movie in creation'!

Daisy: Okay… Sleeping Beauty is the WORST movie in creation!

Peach: THAT'S IT! (takes out pistol)

Dimentio56: Ladies! Calm down!

Peach: … fine.

Daisy: And by the way, Spattyson—

Rosey: Spatterson.

Daisy: … whatever… Luigi already knows! BOO YA! SLEEPING BEAUTY IS STUPID STUPID STUPID!

Samusaran101: Spatterson… PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! SLEEPING BEAUTY IS GREAT! (waves white flag)

LumaniiDoesFanfiction: YA!

BKB: I'm a guy, so… yeah… it's kind of not my thing…

Samusaran101: IF YOU WANT TO LIVE, SHOW IT!

BKB: O_O

Goombella: I think it's dumb… who is stupid enough to touch a spindle on purpose?

Peach: SHE WAS UNDER A SPELL! (whacks Goombella with parasol)

Goombella: Oww…

Peach: (whacks Khaos with frying pan)

Khaos: What was that for? Why do you hate me so much? What's wrong with me?

Peach: Well… it's kind of the fact that you exist… if you know what I'm saying…

Samusaran101: YOU GOT THAT LINE FROM HARRY POTTER!

Dimentio56: (rolls eyes) Next!

_I require to have the secret formula to your... kingdom. Yes._

_-Plankton_

Samusaran101: HOLY CRAP! IT'S THE TINY MICROSCOPICAL ONE-EYED CYCLOPS FROM SPONGEBOB!

Daisy: We must protect the secret formula! COCKLE DOODLE NEXT!

_Oh dear, Samusaran101 you deserve this rose more than me. (Gives rose back to you.) This story is so wonderful and funny, in fact, you deserve a whole bucket of roses! (Hands a bucket of roses to you.) Ok, Question time! _

_Peach: Oh! Victoria secret! You have good taste my friend! What's the up and down side of being a princess? _

_Daisy: Did you know Luigi has a teddy bear named Jake? (That he STILL sleeps with!) _

_Goombella: Any game huh? Ok. How about Mario kart? It would be cool to see you in that game! You would be the first person i unlock! _

_Pauline: Ohhh! Nice! Who's your favorite rapper then? __OK OK! I got the lyrics for the song!_

_Lawson Learn to love again: There's a place we know/ what's cold enough won't grow/ we have seen the dark/ and the darkness took its toll/and the journey waits for no one/ if no one breaks the mould/ and our hearts are stronger than we know/ Ohhhhhh / that you and I could learn to love again after all this time/ maybe that is how I knew you were the one/ that you could still believe in me again after all our trials/ maybe that is how I knew you were the one./ to awake and know we made it through the storm/ and someone saves their sweet embrace for you and you alone/ Ohhhhhh/ that you and I could learn to love again after all this time/ maybe that is how I knew you were the one/ that you could still believe in me again after all our trials/ maybe that is how I knew you were the one./ Oooooohhhhhh/ silence says we remember/ we remember/ two lost souls in the shadow/ in the shadows/ that is how I knew you were the one/and that is how I knew you were the one./ ( song ends.) Well, that's it. I hope you liked it! You should listen to the song sometime!_

_Rosalina: Y-you didn't know...? It's kinda obvious Waluigi likes you...but...then again...he is a sneaky little rascal isn't he? I guess it was only obvious to me then. He even wrote a poem for you. (Which he OBVIOUSLY didn't send.) Anyways, Oh my goodness! You're giving away free Lumas?! I want one! I promise I'll love it and care for it! I'll even let you come and visit! Please? I understand if you don't give me one though. They ARE your little ones after all. _

_Samusaran101: Oh wow! MineCraft sounds like fun! I think i'll take your advice! Thanks for explaining. And again, keep up the great work! I can't wait for the next chapter!_

_-SuperGuest_

Samusaran101: Yay! Thanks! (starts eating roses) Mmmm! Tastes like chocolate!

Dimentio56 and Rosalina: O_O

Samusaran101: YAY AGAIN! MineCraft is great! But it costs money!

Goombella: Almost everything costs money…

Samusaran101: … whatever.

Peach: Why thank you! Well, it's fun to wear dresses and make decisions for your kingdom! But it's boring sitting on your throne doing nothing most of the time.'

Daisy: XD Really? That's hilarious!

Goombella: That would be pretty cool, I guess…

Pauline: I like Pit Bull.

Samusaran101: There's this guy in my class who's always rapping! He's sexist!

Dimentio56: Okay…

Pauline: Song sounds good. Maybe I'll listen to it sometime.

Rosalina: I suppose so. If you want a Luma, just give a description of what you want its behavior or looks to be, and I'm sure I'll have it.

Peach: Next!

_Princess Toadstool: (bows) How long have you been friends with Princess Daisy and Princess Rosetta (Rosalina's beta name in Super Mario Galaxy)_

_Pauline: May I have a copy of your dress? It looks fabulous._

_Rosetta: (fixes eye with no problems what so ever so you have 2 electric blue eyes)_

_Princess Daisy: (gives you footage of Mr. L singing pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows in the shower)_

_Goombella: Look up deviantart they have really nice pics of you as a human._

_Dimentio56: Have a shield to protect you from that stalker of a fangirl._

_-epic Mario fan_

Peach: I've known Daisy ever since we were kids.

Daisy: Yeah! We're BEST friends! (glares at Spatterson)

Peach: … of a sort.

Daisy: O_O

Peach: And I met Rosalina about a month ago.

Pauline: Sure thing. (copies dress) Here you go.

Rosalina: Wow… thank you very much!

Dimrntio56: (stares)

Pauline: (whacks him)

Dimentio56: OUCH!

Pauline: It isn't polite to stare, jester…

Dimentio56: I wasn't staring! I was… looking for a few seconds.

Pauline: Or minutes…

Goombella: Or hours…

Daisy: Or the rest of your entire life…

Dimentio56: … shut up.

Daisy: SUH-WEET!

Peach: (wrinkles up nose) Gross!

Daisy: You mean SEXY!

Goombella: As a HUMAN?! Those sick, twisted f—!

Rosalina: (clears throat and points to Rosey)

Goombella: … fairies.

Rosey: _Okay…_

Dimentio56: Thanks… I'm going to need it.

Daisy: Cockle doodle—

Goombella: Is that really necessary, you crazy tomboy?!

Daisy: Yes Goombella. Yes it is. Cockle doodle next!

_Goombella: I've been right behind you this whole time..._

Daisy: (teles legolas to her) He's all yours!

_Peach and Pauline: There's only one way to settle on who gets Mario... MORTAL KOMBAT!_

Dimentio56: Incoming Mimi glomp in 3...2...1...

Rosalina: Your opinion on Dimentio?

_-dimentio charming magician96_

Goombella: THERE YOU ARE YOU SON OF A B—

Rosalina: Goombella…

Goombella: … Blooper. Son of a Blooper. I'M GONNA KILL YOU! (runs after DCM96)

Peach: Mortal Kombat?

Pauline: What the hell is that?

Samusaran101: SCORPION! SCORPION! SCOR—

Everyone: O_O

Samusaran101: Fine, I'll explain… MORTAL KOMBAT IS THE AWESOMEST—

Rosalina: Most awesome.

Samusaran101: Whatever… GAME IN THE WHOLE UNIVERSE! IT HAS VICIOUS BEATINGS, BLOOD, GORE, GUTS, VIOLENCE, CHAINS THAT RIP PEOPLE'S HEARTS OUT, WEAPONS, BLADES, TACOS—

LumaniiDoesFanfiction: REALLY?!

Samusaran101: No…

LumaniiDoesFanfiction: (sniffs)

Samusaran101: AND MILEENA THE THROUGHLY DISTURBED WOMAN WHO EATS PEOPLE'S FACES OFF! ^_^

Peach: … oh.

Pauline: Well…

Peach: Let's go!

Pauline: Bring it on! (tackles)

Dimentio56 and Rosalina: (watching)

Daisy: (takes out popcorn)

Samusaran101: LEGOLAS!

Rosalina: Dimentio? Or Dimentio56?

Daisy: Does it SAY Dimentio56?

Goombella: The world doesn't revolve around him, girl.

Rosalina: I-I know that! I was just asking… I don't know who Dimentio is, so I cannot answer that question.

Goombella: Poor you. NEXT!

_Peach: Would you rather eat a pie made of mud or drink cat spit?_

Daisy: Don't you think tarantulas are the cutest things ever!? Cuz I sure don't.

Rosalina: How many licks does it take to get to the Toostie Roll center of a Toostie Pop?

Goombella: Have the ability to fly or turn invisible?

_-Corny354_

Samusaran101: Here is our new OC… CORNY354! (applause)

Corny354: Hello!

Samusaran101: Excited?

LumaniiDoesFanfiction: Or nervous?

Corny354: Hmm… both, I guess!

LumaniiDoesFanfiction: BWAHAHAHAHA!

Samusaran101: MUAHAHAHAHA!

Corny354: Um… is this normal?

Dimentio56: They're practicing their evil screeches.

Corny354: … ah.

Peach: Um… I guess I'd go with… the mud pie. I'd just put a LOT of sugar on it!

Daisy: They're adorable?

Corny354: What?!

Daisy: You heard me, woman! I love their cute, frizzy murderous hairs and their pretty venom filled grime stained scissor-sharp teeth!

Corny354: O_O

Rosalina: Um…

Daisy: THREE! I saw the commercial!

Goombella: The one with the owl?

Daisy: Yeah, that one!

Samusaran101: Okey dokey…

Goombella: Nope… I'm only human.

Samusaran101: No you're not…

LumaniiSDoesFanfiction: You're the mushroom in my old lady's garden!

Goombella: For the last time, no, I am not!

LumaniiDoesFanfiction: Then you're that bad mushroom I ate for dinner?! I knew it all along!

Goombella: (covers face)

Dimentio56: Well… it looks like we're done here.

Samusaran101: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Daisy: YAAAAAAAAAAY!

Goombella: Bye, everyone.

(Peach and Pauline come tumbling back in)

Peach: GIVE UP MARIO YOU JERK!

Pauline: NEVER!

A/N: Wowser! That was the longest chapter EVAH! XD Don't forget to review!


	11. Day 11

Ask the Princesses!

Goombella: Hello all, and welcome to another miserable episode of Ask the Princesses…

Peach: (writing ideas in sparkly pink notebook on how to kill Khaos) Oh… yes… OH YEAH BABY!

Dimentio56: O_O

LumaniiDoesFanfiction: HEY PEOPLE!

BKB: Yo.

Rosalina: So…

Pauline: (walks in carrying machine gun)

Goombella: What the hell is that for?

Pauline: Khaos.

BKB: Where is that dude anyway?

(two jets of red light appear and hit Peach and Daisy)

Peach: AH! (runs into random Armbreaker) OUCHIE!

Daisy: AH! (tackles Pauline out a window)

Goombella: Um…

Dimentio56: Well this is a unique way to start.

Peach: MY POOR ARM! IT'S BROKEN!

Khaos: (steps out) It's called an Armbreaker for a reason, you know.

Peach: YOU DIRTY BASTARD! (conks Khaos on the head with a frying pan) HOW DARE YOU!

Rosalina: … questions?

_Goombella: Where in sam heck do you carry that tattle log?_

_Peach: NOW you can't say you've never been injured before. But anyway, how come it takes more than one squirrel to change a lightbulb?_

Daisy: Did you use Pauline as a shield to avoid hitting solid ground?

Rosalina: Ever thought about buying some more heels?

_-KhaosOmega_

Goomebella: In Paper Mario Thousand Year Door, you mean?

Pauline: (comes back in a wheelchair with bandages) What? No, of course not! In a hotdog.

Samusaran101: HOTDOG!

LumaniiDoesFanfiction: YUMMY!

Goombella: Say what?

Pauline: It's SARCASM.

Samusaran101: Snape taught me sarcasm!

Goombella: Who the hell is Snape?

Snape: 10000000000000000000000000000000 points from Gryffindor!

Samusaran101: NO!

Daisy5643: (walks in) Hey guys.

Peach: YOU'RE LATE!

Daisy5643: O_O

Daisy: She's in a bad mood. There was a little encounter with Khaos today… again.

Daisy5643: … ah.

Goombella: I have my ways.

Pauline: That's not an answer.

Goombella: Yes it is.

Pauline: No it isn't.

Goombella: Yes it is!

Pauline: No it isn't!

Goombella: Yes it—

Samusaran101: SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Pauline: I am twenty one years old, girl. I don't need to be shushed by a twelve year old.

Samusaran101: (looks hurt) I'm thirteen!

Dimentio56: Whatever.

Peach: I will not kill Khaos. I will not strangle Khaos. I will not—

Daisy: It's your turn.

Peach: Oh. Uh… I don't know. Why?

Samusaran101: BECAUSE THEY'RE SO DARN STUPID! (dies laughing)

Everyone: O_O

Samusaran101: (comes back from dead) I'm here again!

Dimentio56: Hooray.

Daisy: I tried… but it didn't work out so well!

Pauline: You better stay out of my way when I'm out of this wheelchair, Daisy, or I might strangle you.

Daisy5643: Is this normal?

Rosalina: Yes.

Dimentio56: It's usually worse.

Daisy5643: Oh… okay then.

Rosalina: I… suppose so… but I never got to it.

Daisy: COCKLE DOODLE—

Goombella: NO!

Daisy: (huffs) Next…

_(__watches night at the museum battle of the Smithsonian) This movie is WAY better than Lord of the Rings. (sees Kahmunrah on screen) Ugh, get out of here Kahmunrah! I hate you! (throws popcorn at the T.V screen, then sees people) Oh, here's my questions._

_Peach: Since you liked Sleeping Beauty, what about Night at the museum Battle of the Smithsonian?_

_Daisy: Lord of the rings sucks! Night at the museum Battle of the Smithsonian is better! Plus, if you sing, what type of voice are you, Soprano (they sing really high notes) or Alto (they sing lower than the Sopranos do)_

_Samsuran101 (sorry if I misspelled it): Don't worry. You are my favorite author of the Mario fanfiction archive. *plays Night at the museum Battle of the Smithsonian for you*_

_Peach: How long have Mario and Bowser been archenemies? I heared it was over 50 years. Here's a scene from Night at the Museum Battle of the Smithsonian (the one where we meet Kahmunrah the villain in it)_

_Night at the Museum Battle of the Smithsonian: Scene 6: Back to life!_

_[The sun starts to set]_

_Larry: (turns the lights on and grabs a nearby spear. Slides it into the crate and grabs the tablet. Slowly slides the spear out and holds the tablet in his hand. It starts to glow) No. No. No. No! No, no, no, no, no!_

_Kahmunrah: (shouts a command in Egyptian to his guards, who lock up the crate and point their spears at Larry. Then, he speaks to Larry in Egyptian)_

_Larry: (stares at Kahmunrah)_

_Kahmunrah: (speaks to Larry in French)_

_Larry: (shakes his head, still staring)_

_Kahmunrah: No, English. English, perhaps._

_Larry: I'm sorry, who are you?_

_Kahmunrah: I am Kahmunrah, the great king of the great kings, and from the darkest depts of ancient history, I have come back to life!_

_Larry: Uh-huh. (nods)_

_Kahmunrah: Perhaps you did not hear what I just said. I am a centuries old Egyptian Pharaoh. I was dead, but now I have come back to life!_

_Larry: Yeah no. I heard that. I got that. Welcome back._

_Kahmunrah: (stammering) Who - Who are you?_

_Larry: Larry. Larry Daley. (Larry moves the tablet under his arm and holds his hand out to shake Kahmunrah's hand. But the spears are raised quickly, putting the action to a halt and Larry puts his hand down as Kahmunrah stares downward at Larry's hand, then back up at Larry) Of Daley Devices. It's up in New York. It's funny, I actually, um… I know your brother, Ahkmenrah._

_Kahmunrah: Do you?_

_Larry: Yeah._

_Kahmunrah: Oh, he knows baby brother or the favorite son._

_Larry: Yeah, good kid._

_Kahmunrah: Oh, isn't he just? You know, Mother and Father always gave him the best of everything (wags a finger in Larry's face) and I do mean everything. They even gave him the throne. (angrily) The throne that was rightfully mine!_

_Larry: He never mentioned that._

_Kahmunrah: I'll just bet he didn't. Well, now begins the era of Kahmunrah because I have come back to… Never mind. Just hand me the tablet._

_Jedediah: Don't give it to him, Gigantor!_

_Octavius: Keep him away!_

_[everyone else in the crate join in, making a racket]_

_Kahmunrah: (walking over to the crate) Oh, silence! Silence in there, please! (bangs hand on the crate) Don't make me come in there!_

_Jedediah: No! I won't be muzzled!_

_Octavius: Yeah!_

_Kahmunrah: (turns back to Larry and walks toward him, making him walk backwards) Look, that tablet is more powerful than you, Larry Daley of Daley Devices, can possibly imagine. Bringing things back to life is just a parlor trick. With it, I shall unlock the gate to the underworld and bring forth my army from the Land of the Dead. (a spear pokes Larry on the back, making him stop walking backwards) So, if it's not too much trouble, (shouts an order in Egyptian and the spears are raised and pointed Larry's neck) Hand it over._

_Larry: (hands the tablet to Kahmunrah) Okay. Here you go._

_Kahmunrah: Wise decision. (shouts a command in Egyptian and the spears are lowered. Kahmunrah gestures to the gate and he and his guards start to walk through it)_

_Larry: Yeah, I know. I'm sorry, I thought you wanted the cube, but…_

_Kahmunrah: (stops and barks an order in Egyptian and the guards stop walking and turn to face Larry) The cube?_

_Larry: The Cube of Rubik._

_Kahmunrah: Alright, (walks toward Larry, followed by his guards) what is this, uh, this Cube of Rubik, then?_

_Larry: It's the cube. You know, the cube that turns all who oppose you to dust? That one? Whatever. It was my bad. You know what? By the way, your brother didn't want to mess with it either. Yeah, he wanted to play it safe too. Just you sort of struck me as a next level sort of guy so I was…_

_Kahmunrah: (shouts an order in Egyptian and once more the spears are pointed at Larry) I am not my brother, Larry. I will kill you and your friends in the blink of an eye. (gives a command and the spears are lowered again) Now, take me to this Cube of Rubik._

_[Larry takes Kahmunrah and his six guards to a crate Larry passed before sundown]_

_Larry: Here it is._

_Kahmunrah: Open it._

_[Larry unlocks the crate and a squid comes out of it. It attacks Kahmunrah's guards, and then grabs Kahmunrah, sending the tablet into the air in the process. Larry runs and catches the tablet before it hits the ground and slides across the floor]_

_Kahmunrah: Come back here! Come back here with my tablet! I still have your friends!_

_Larry: (runs down the hall)_

_Kahmunrah: (shouts in Egyptian for his guards to get the tablet back from Larry)_

_Kahmunrah's guards: (run out of the room and go down different halls, trying to find Larry and the tablet)_

_[end scene]_

The rest of that is: General Custer rescues Larry and holds off Kahmunrah's guards, Larry meets Amelia Earhart, and they head to another part of the museum. Oh, and General Custer gets captured by Kahmunrah's guards and is put into the same crate that Larry's friends are in.

_Daisy: Here's a scene from Night at the museum Battle of the Smithsonian (Don't you dare say 'this is stupid')  
Battle of the Smithsonian: Larry VS Kahmunrah (my favorite scene! I love this fight!)_

(Larry runs into view as an arm holding a sword blocks his path. The camera zooms out and we see Kahmunrah)

_Larry: (stops and grunts)_

_Kahmunrah: Very clever, Mr. Daley, getting them to fight amongst themselves._

_Larry: (backing up as Kahmunrah forces him to back up) Yeah. I can't really take credit. It was Abraham Lincoln's idea. You know, a house divided can't… Doesn't do well._

_Kahmunrah: Yes, well, you should have saved yourself when you had the chance, (swings his sword forward to have Larry take out his flashlight and with a "cling!" hold it against the sword) because now I shall have the tremendous pleasure of killing you myself! (starts to swing his sword at Larry)_

_[Battle music plays now]_

_Larry: (dodges each swing and tosses the tablet to Amelia, then turns back to Kahmunrah and starts to fight him)_

_Amelia: (catches the tablet, turns to Kahmunrah's gate, puts it in the incorrect way, flips it around and turns to watch Larry and Kahmunrah fight)_

_Kahmunrah: (continues to swing his sword at Larry only to meet Larry's flashlight each time he swings his sword at him)_

_Amelia: (turns back to the gate and places the tablet in. Then, turns back to watch the fight continue)_

_[Kahmunrah flings Larry's flashlight across the room]_

_Kahmunrah: (smirks evilly, then swings his sword at Larry again)_

_Larry: (dodges each swing, jumps in the air and lands on the sword's blade)_

_Kahmunrah: (glares up at Larry and grunts)_

_Kahmunrah: (falls to the floor and grunts)_

_Larry: (nods to Amelia)_

_Amelia: (nods back and dials in the combination: 3.14159265)_

_Kahmunrah: (gets up and glares at Larry)_

_Larry: (charges toward Kahmunrah again and hits the sword once)_

_Kahmunrah: (swings the sword at Larry's head)_

_Larry: (dodges and starts driving Kahmunrah back, hitting the sword with his flashlight)_

_Kahmunrah: (backs up and pushes Larry's flashlight off his sword. Then pulls his arm back preparing to stab Larry)_

_Larry: (moves in front of Kahmunrah and hits him in the face with the flashlight)_

_Kahmunrah: (grunts)_

_Larry: (hits Kahmunrah's knee with the bottom of the flashlight, then he hits Kahmunrah's wrist with the side of the flashlight, then gets him in a headlock)_

_Kahmunrah: (groans)_

_[Battle music stops]_

_[Kahmunrah's gate opens]_

_Kahmunrah: (shocked that Larry has defeated him) What are you?_

_Larry: (panting) I'm the night guard. (throws Kahmunrah into the underworld)_

_Kahmunrah: No! (disappears into the underworld, defeated)_

_[Victory music plays now]_

_Amelia: (closes the gate after Kahmunrah and turns back to Larry)_

_Larry: (puts the flashlight back in the slot on his outfit where it belongs)_

_[everyone cheers loudly]_

_Air plane guy: (jumping up and down) Victory is ours!_

_Jedediah: Yeah! (pulls Octavius into a hug and releases his friend)_

_Attila: (picks Larry up as everyone else bands together, celebrating Larry's victory)_

_Amelia: (removes the tablet from Kahmunrah's gate and watches the celebration)_

_Cupid 2: Whoo! That's what I'm talking about! (does a knuckle touch with another cupid)_

_Larry: (laughs) Yeah!_

_Sacagawea: (hugs Larry)_

_Amelia: I'd say someone found his moxie._

_Larry: (smiles)_

_General Custer: The Battle of the Smithsonian. Perhaps the greatest battle the world will never know._

_Larry: We'll know._

_General Custer: (nods in agreement)_

_Larry: Yeah. (looks at his watch) Oh man, I got an hour till sunrise. I gotta get you guys back._

_Jedediah: In case you forgot, Gigantor, they don't want us there anymore._

_Larry: Well, I do. (turns to Amelia) Hey, do you think you could hook us up with a ride?_

_Amelia: (smiles) My pleasure, of course._

_[End scene]_

-Spatterson

Dimentio56: That was… long.

Samusaran101: OMG! I LOVE this movie! I was watching it before instead of writing because I was being lazy! ^_^

Rosalina: Okay then…

Daisy5643: I don't get it…

Peach: It sounds awfully violent.

Daisy: It sounds awfully STUPID. LORD OF THE RINGS FOREVER! You've probably never even seen it!

Samusaran101: WHO KNOWS WHO ALAN RICKMAN IS?!

Everyone: (cricket chirp)

Samusaran101: (gasps) HOW DARE YOU!

LumaniiDoesFanfiction: YA!

Samusaran101: (eyes glow red) WELL?!

Daisy: Okay, okay! (looks Alan Rickman up on Wikipedia)

Samusaran101: (watching Die Hard and sighs girlishly) GO HANS!

Dimentio56: What the hell is happening?

Rosalina: I have no idea…

Pauline: This would be the perfect time for a nice snog behind—

Dimentio56: OH WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP?!

Rosalina: What does 'snog' mean?

Dimentio56: (slowly turns his head and gives Pauline a withering look)

Pauline: Hehe… I'll leave that one to you, Dimmy… (runs away)

Samusaran101: (sniffs) Really? I'm your favorite author of the Mario archive? You're so sweet! That's all a thirteen year old could ask for!

Goombella: Twelve.

Samusaran101: I'M ONE FUDGCAKIN' THREE! GEEZ!

Daisy: I'm Soprano.

Peach: Fifty years? Mario isn't even fifty yet! More like ten years, if not less.

Samusaran101: OH MY GARSH! WE HAVE ANOTHER NEWCOMER! (does dance while spinning around burning math books)

Math Teacher: (grows fangs)

Samusaran101: Oh crap! Uh… I can explain!

Math Teacher: DETENTION!

Samusaran101: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Dimentio56: … next?

Samusaran101: WAIT! I didn't say the newcomer yet! It is… JEANETTE VIOLET!

(applause)

JV: Hello!

Samusaran101: Hey girlfriend!

JV: How are things?

Samusaran101: Great! Thanks for asking! NEXTAROONO!

_Another wonderful chapter my dear! Pure awesomeness. Ok, umm, before the questions...(Gives you a bucket of tacos) I'm sure eating these will be better than eating roses...Ok, Question time!_

_Peach: What do you think it would be like if you were a Prince instead of a Princess?_

_Daisy: Please apologize to Spatterson! I'm begging you! (Gets down on both knees) Peach and I didn't even get to hear the part where Aurora and Phillip first met! It's not fair! Just because you don't like something doesn't mean you should ruin it for everyone. I don't really like Lord of the Rings, but I'm not ruining it for you by saying it's stupid. Am I? We should just respect each other's opinions. We all don't have to like the same thing. You don't like Sleeping Beauty, that's fine with me. But I still want you to apologize. And Spatterson, you do the same please._

_Goombella: Do you ever wish you were human?_

_Pauline: Oh, that's nice! I like Pit Bull too! Would you like to appear in a Mario sports game? If so, which one?_

_Rosalina: Ok! Um... I would like a purple Luma and I want it to be trained already...(I don't really have the time to train it. You know... homework and stuff like that.) I want it to be nice and caring. A sweetie! And... that's it I guess. Anyways, would you like to be in a Mario sports game? (I personally would LOVE to see you in Mario tennis.)_

_Dimentio56: Dude, I am SO sorry about the upcoming question you are about to be asked. I STUPIDLY showed one of my pervert friends this story and my friend (Who's name shall be untold.) would like to know what you meant when you said you and Rosalina's date was (Ahem) "Satisfactory" (I think you already know where this is leading...) Again, I'm very sorry. I'll never show him the story again!_

_All: I am seriously running out of good questions. Umm, what's your favorite animal?_

_Hey! I know! How about you guys ask ME some questions! You know, mix it up a bit. If it's okay with Samusaran101 that is._

_Samusaran101: Well, I kinda expected that! XD How much is the game? Have you ever watched the show Wipe out?_

_And, I was wondering, Could I be an OC in your story to? I would LOVE to join in on the fun! I understand if you refuse though. About me: Well, I have Raven Black hair, Brown eyes and I wear glasses. I clean them a little too often... I'm nice, sweet, caring, I don't really think of myself as a smarty but people say I am. I'm fun, I'm unfortunately not all that funny, I'm shy, friendly, a bit random...(Ok, really random.) And I'm peaceful...unless you anger me in any way. Then it's likely I'll go "Crazy chick." On you. XD_

_Likes: Videogames, shopping, my besties!, cats!, Tacos and Cake! And I mean a lot of cake... Anyways, Waluigi! I'm a huge fan of his! And dragon ball Z! (I. Love. Piccolo!) *Ahem* And that's just to name a few. _

_Dislikes: Meanies, dragon ball GT, pink (Sorry Peach, I'm just not a big fan of pink.) And fake cake. It's a disgrace to cake everywhere. I don't know if you needed all that information, but just in case. Ya know? Anyways, Keep up the awesome work!_

_-SuperGuest_

Samusaran101: Aw, thanks, girl! (drags SuperGuest out) HI!

SuperGuest: Hi!

Dimentio56: Oh no…

Pauline: It's another psycho?

Dimentio56: Look who's talking…

Pauline: HEY! (whacks Dimentio56 upside the head)

Daisy5643: Um…

SuperGuest: Yeah 'um'! I want you to apologize to Spatterson RIGHT—

Daisy5643: Who's Spatterson?

SuperGuest: Oops… wrong Daisy… (walks to other Daisy) YOU need to apologize to Spatterson right now!

Daisy: Fine… I'm sorry Spatterson… NOT (cough cough)

SuperGuest: I HEARD THAT!

Daisy: I know.

Peach: (looks horrified) Living life as a GUY?! (faints)

LumaniiDoesFanfiction: What the fudgecake just happened?

SuperGuest: I don't know… do you know?

Daisy5643: I don't know.

BKB: I know.

Samusaran101: I know that you know you don't know, but if we keep talking about how we know we all know we know we don't know, I know this could go on forever.

LumaniiDoesFanfiction: (claps)

Samusaran101: Did that make any sense?

Pauline: Notta.

Goombella: Nope.

BKB: Not at all.

Samusaran101: YAY!

Goombella: No I don't. And I will never EVER.

SuperGuest: Oh…

Pauline: Yeah, he rocks. And I'd like to be in Super Mario Sports Mix or something else like that.

Rosalina: Sure. (hands SuperGuest a small Luma) Her name's Violet. She's a sweetheart. She's already trained.

SuperGuest: Thanks so much!

Samusaran101: IT'S SO CHUBBY! The game? MineCraft? Uh…

(two hours later)

Everyone: (sleeping)

Samusaran101: I don't know.

BKB: Oh NOW you tell us?!

Dimentio56: He's got a point.

BKB: (faints)

Dimentio56: Er… kidding?

BKB: (stands up) I'm okay…

Samusaran101: I love Wipeout! Watching people fall painfully into water and mud is fun! ^_^ OOH! OOH! I LOVE DESCRIBING MYSELF TO OTHER PEOPLE! (clears throat) I HAVE BROWN-BLONDE HAIR, GREEN-BROWN EYES, PALE-ISH SKIN—

Pauline: Racist…

Samusaran101: I'm sorta funny, I'm a tomboy, I play the clarinet in the school band, I love Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, and video games, and I'm in love with Alan Rickman!

Dimentio56: Isn't he in his sixties?

Samusaran101: WE STILL HAVE A CHANCE TOGETHER!

Pauline: Yeah right… (cough cough)

Samusaran101: … meanie.

LumaniiDoesFanfiction: WHY ARE MY QUESTIONS ALWAYS LAST?

JV: (shrugs) I don't know.

_Peach: Me and Mario-chan got back 2getha! NYA! *sticks out tongue*_

_Daisy: You're awesome and all, but I have *gulp* arachnophobia…_

_Rosalina: Do you call Dimentio56 Dimmy-dim-dims?_

_Pauline: I slap you with a wet fish. *Hits her on the face with a wet fish* Believe me, someone had too. ( someone gave me this question 4 ATHC! :D )_

_SA101: I play minecraft! ITS MOTHER FUDGECAKIN' AWESOME! I love mortal combat!_

_-LumaniiDoesFanfiction_

Peach: (scowls)

SuperGuest: Um…

Pauline: Don't even ask.

Daisy: Say what?

Rosalina: It is the extreme fear of spiders and scorpions.

Samusaran101: I faint when I see spiders… or have a panic attack… or—

BKB: _**No one cares!**_

Samusaran101: Jerk…

BKB: Lumanii! How could you not tell me?! We're friends!

LumaniiDoesFanfiction: Idk… I forgot!

Rosalina: Um… no.

Pauline: Ouch.

Samusaran101: YA!

Dimentio56: We're fi—

Samusaran101: FREEDOM! (runs away)

Dimentio56: Uh… I guess you can all go now.

Goombella: Whatever.

*Snape belongs to the amazing gifted J.K. Rowling, not me! Long live Severus!*


End file.
